Impossible Right?
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: Sarah is a very normal girl. At least that's what she thinks. But how could a completely average girl end up in a place from a fairytale that she knows and loves. What happens when she discovers that the hero of that tale is not how he was written as? Could she still cherish him the way she did before she met him? Or could she possibly see him in in a new light? PeterxOC
1. The Utterly Normal Day

**You know when you sometimes see something that looks really fun and you're like hey I'd like to join in on that and take a whack at it! Soo...yeah :D**

_Damn thin eye lids_ Sarah thought as she cracked her eyes open a bit to find the morning sun shine through her so called "Black Out" curtains.

_Maybe I still have five minutes_ she optimistically thought as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face at the promise of more sleep. Unfortunately that was the moment when her god awful annoying alarm clock blared in her ears. She let out a heavy sigh as she stuffed her head under her pillow trying to block out the noise. Her plan was proved unsuccesful as she could still clearly hear it and reached out to smack on the button to turn it off. It was then that she had to give herself her morning get out of bed internal argument.

_School sucks, the people there are morons. But you gotta get out of bed so you can achieve your dreams. Grrrrrr_ _stupid dreams making me do things I don't want to do _

That's how most of her internal arguments ended with herself usually. As she got out of bed she quickly stepped into the bathroom and flinched a bit at her reflection. Female protagonist in films were complete liars when it came to waking up looking beautiful. Her ginger hair was voluminous and not in a good way, more in the "oh god who did you get in a fight with last night?" way, her skin made marshmallow fluff look tanner then her, and underneath her blue gray eyes, purple shadows began to form. Those had arrived once school had started. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in forever since the semester had started. Not to mention she had moved that same year, meaning that she was the awkward new kid that nobody paid attention to during senior year at her school. Ignoring her exterior outlook she continued her morning routine. Once she was ready to leave she grabbed her car keys and went to the kitchen to find her mother getting ready herself.  
"Have a good day" she told her as she handed her, her lunch.

"Thanks see you when I get home love ya" she smiled as she hugged her and went out to her car. The ride to school was grey. Maybe it was the color of the sky or the urban setting she had to pass through to get to school but there was no other word to describe her venture then the word grey. Seeing as she arrived to school slightly early parking was relatively easier than usual which was plus to Sarah's morning. Her first class was well dismal. It wasn't as if she found herself superior to her classmates it was the fact that they didn't listen and had no respect for the teacher, that was only trying her best to help them all succeed. Not to mention the majority of them asked absolutely stupid and off topic questions to waste time. After glancing at the clock for the fifth time a smile spread across her face as she realized it was time for her free period. Seeing as it was her senior year of high school she actually had a lot of time to waste and do whatever she wanted and she spent it in the library. Every time she made her way to the library she felt a sort of adrenaline rush within her, she couldn't explain why but every library she ever stepped into had that effect her. As she walked in and found a little corner to tuck into she reveled in the silence and the wonderfulness of a good book and let her imagination run wild, she even broke the rules a bit and ate her lunch in there to not waste time eating at a table by herself in the cafeteria.

_I am a total badass_ she thought to herself and chuckled a bit. Several studious people glared at her for her random outburst and she quickly looked down at her book to hide her mouth. The urge to burst out laughing became paramount at that moment. Sadly once her free time had ended though Sarah had to return to the real world where people didn't enjoy silence and didn't understand why day dreaming was such a wonderful escape. Her classes passed by as slowly as possible but once her teacher set her free she practically skipped to her car and hummed to herself a bit. The drive home was the same as the drive to school only it was going the other way.  
"I'm HOME" she sang as she came through the door. She could hear the noises of her father working outside on whatever DIY project he was taking on at the present moment and her mother was already in the kitchen working on dinner.  
"Hello" her mother sang back. She went to her bedroom to work on her homework but as usual she somehow procrastinated and didn't end up finishing it till close to 12 am. Finally the moment had arrived though where she could get that long awaited sleep. Sarah's day had came to an end, it was an utterly normal day, quite the same as the day before, and Sarah was quite positive that the next day would be the same. It was a good life that was for sure. But for Sarah it wasn't enough, although she was quiet at school she longed for an adventure one that would change her life and one where her everyday tasks would simply be forgotten and she'd practically have to live a new life afterwards. For years her wishes on stars and 11:11 times had been on this subject and it was at this moment in her life that her wish came true.

**So there's the prologueish first chapter sorry it's short, but I mean come on aren't all first chapters? I hope you like it! Please review if you do! and yeah have a lovely day XD**


	2. The Lost Boy

** Alright so here's a little happiness to add to your day go google make a wish batkid and see some good that went on in the world the other day. Trust me it will definitely warm your heart! And might make you cry a bit well it had that affect on me. Actually speaking of batman I made this mistake today. Turns out when you have a pinkish purple hair and you wanna do peter pan/tinker bell colored eye makeup you will apparently end up looking like Poison Ivy and I didn't realize it till later. Curse you pretty hair color for making me look like a batman villian, that wasn't what I was going for! Sorry for the rambling I just have lots of things to say to you guys and Idk if any of you read these. It'd be nice if you do cuz you know that's cool it's like we're getting to know each other XD Alright sorry I'll shut up now so on with the story!**

You know how some people can feel a lightening and thunder storm about to begin several hours before it happens. They describe it as sort of energy pulsing through the air or something like that. That's what Sarah felt as she brushed her fingers through her hair before she had to leave for school. It was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach it wasn't fear, it was excitement, but excitement for what?  
"Mom is there something important happening today?" Sarah asked as she grabbed her lunch off the kitchen counter. Her mother glanced at the calendar and shook her head.  
"Not that I know of...unless you have some secret plans going on? Do you plan on going out and partying tonight?" she smirked at her knowing that was the exact opposite of what her daughter most likely was planning to do.

"Very hilarious" Sarah smiled at her little joke. After that Sarah's day began to move at the speed of light and before she knew it, she was in her little corner of the library. It took her to moment to realize she had clearly been spacing out this entire time. Had she really not paid attention to what happened in her first class? As she searched through her brain she realized she had. Was it still because of that strange feeling she was having?

"Sarah" she heard her name whispered. She looked around the library and glanced at everybody she was near to. No one was looking at her and showed no indication that someone had called her name. Sarah brushed it off as if it was nothing and went back to reading.  
"Sarah!" her name was whispered again. It came from the bookshelf behind her. She quickly stood up moved some books aside. Standing on her tiptoes, she glanced down and saw a familiar tuft of brown hair, she then heard a giggle and the top the head she saw quickly ran away. The book she was holding in her hand fell to the floor and she paid no attention to it as she followed the footsteps of the voice. Her heart was pounding as her brain tried to come up with logical theories as to what she was witnessing. Was she having a mental breakdown? Was she seeing things? The door which lead outside opened and she quickly ran towards it. Once she was outside she was taken off guard as tiny arms wrapped around her waist.  
"SARAH!" the voice shouted now. Sarah glanced down realizing that she wasn't having a strange hallucination, what was happening to her was actually real! Sarah was now looking at her little brother Alfie, who she had assumed was dead 2 years ago.

"Alfie?" she asked as a smile spread across her face and she tightened her arms around the 8 1/2 year old boy. How was this possible? Alfie had been kidnapped from his bedroom, silently in the night, two years ago but yet here he was looking like he hadn't aged a day. Sarah couldn't help it as she got down to his short height and rustled her fingers through his untamed hair.  
"You ok Sarah?" he asked, looking at her with his worried eyes that were same color as hers. Sarah quickly realized she was crying in front of her little brother and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. How was she going to tell her parents? What had happened to him? He didn't look hurt physically which was a bit of a good sign.  
"Where have you been?" she tried to ask calmly.  
"You're not going to believe what happened. Last night when I was trying to go to sleep-"  
"Last night?" Sarah cut him off as she made him follow her to a more private location.  
"Yes, you know. Yesterday" he stated.  
"Alfie how long do you think you've been gone?" she asked gripping on to his arms.  
"A day?" he guessed. Sarah gasped at her brother's response. Had he been hit over the head and forgotten everything? She suddenly took notice of her brother's clothes, they were strange. They were almost the sort of clothing you would see in old british period dramas. After she caught her breath she told him the truth

"Alfie it's been two years" He shook her head at him.  
"It has sweetie but it's ok now you're back" she tried to assure him.  
"No he lied to me, he said time moved differently there he said that if I stayed there a month it'd be like I was gone for an hour, but he didn't say the opposite was possible as well?"  
"Who?" Sarah asked in a threatening sort of voice ready to take down anyone that harmed her brother.

"Peter, Peter Pan. Sarah you have to let me go back I'll come back as soon as I can. I'm in big trouble" he said, hyperventilating a bit.

"I'm sorry who?" Sarah asked wondering if she heard him right.  
"Peter Pan" he repeated. Sarah's mouth dropped into the shape of an O.  
"Come on we need to get home now" Sarah decided as she grabbed her brother's hand and tried to take him to her car. It seemed as if school would have to wait today, seeing as finding your dead brother definitely outweighed history class. Alfie ripped his hand out of hers.  
"Sarah you have to listen to me. The night I left I was taken to Neverland by Peter Pan's shadow. It's really fun once you fit in and after awhile I asked him if his shadow could bring you there for a visit because I missed you and I knew you would love it and he said no. So I might have broken into his supply of pixie dust to try and take you there, but I did it thinking that I would only have been gone an hour or so our time" he tried to explain. Sarah tried to listen and she tried to believe what her little brother was saying but it all just seemed so impossible. Whoever it was that kidnapped him must have been a sick person to make him believe all this. It was at that moment that Sarah decided to grab her brother around the waist and practically carry him/drag him to her car to get him home to safety.  
"Sarah stop" he shouted.  
"We're going home, and we are going to get that demented person who took you away from us arrested" Sarah told him. She was then caught off guard when Alfie threw what felt like sand into her eyes.  
"ALFIE" Sarah shouted at him in annoyance and let go of him. Once she had rubbed what felt like Satan's sawdust out of her eyes she saw her brother was standing at the same height as her. Wait not standing hovering.  
"Is this proof enough for you?!" Again Sarah's mouth dropped into a perfect O shape. Alfie reached down and grabbed Sarah's limp hand as he made her hover above the ground a bit and then he let go of her hand and Sarah realized she was doing it all on her own now.  
"Now let me go. I'll be back as soon as I can" Alfie told her.  
"Oh no you're not" she exclaimed as she tried to make herself go back to the ground hoping that no students would see her and her brother defying gravity.  
"You can't though. This is all wrong, and it's all my fault. I have to fix this" he told her. Sarah was quite shocked for a moment her brother sounded so grown up. How long had he been on that island? Sarah gave up trying to hold herself down then and told her brother as she got up to floating level with him  
"I'm your big sister and I am going to take down whoever it is your afraid of and make sure that no one hurts you so that this can all just be a thing in the past. That's my job" she stated.  
"But Peter..."  
"You think I'm afraid of a twelve year old ginger kid with limbs that are as skinny as my pinky? No. And believe me I have a plan or two" she told him. She was determined now.  
"He's a bit different though you don't want to get on his bad side" he tried to persuade her.  
"Alfie" Sarah snapped at him. Alfie smiled a bit and nodded at her. He knew that like Pan his sister had a bad side too and truth be told when she was in the right sort of mood she could practically be terrifying, well to him at least.

"Let's just make sure this time we come home hopefully an hour from now" she told him trying to sound optimistic.  
"Follow me then! Come on to Neverland" her brother told her jokingly.  
"To Neverland" Sarah said a bit scared.

_Well you wanted an adventure. Better go for it while it's practically being handed to you_ Sarah thought before she took off.

**Welp there's the end of chapter two sorry for the lack of Peter in it but I can assure next chp he will be there and wow yeah I'm sorry this is a short chp again I think this is what I get for writing these so late at night! Ummm I hope you liked it and that it would be awesome if you could review this story if you did! Now this is going to be thanks portions so let me just say thank you too all y'all for your favorites and story alerts they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Sarah Horan Sykes Styles: **

**Well thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked it! And ummm bless your face! :D**


	3. Neverland

** I am like binge writing right now guys this is my third update in three days! woot woot. Fun fact though while typing this I'm pretty sure I look like the sith lord from star wars cuz I have a blanket draped over me becuz it's FREEZING! Brace yourselves people WINTER IS COMING!**

Flying was exhilarating. The air was cold and it made Sarah's teeth chatter. Part of her wanted to do the superman move and do flips but another was focusing on how much time her and Alfie exactly had of flying in the air. How long did pixie dust last? Did weight distribution have anything to do with it? Compared to dreams though flying wasn't at all as she pictured it. In her dreams she always sort of thought it would be like swimming just without water, but it was the exact opposite in fact. You had to keep your balance make sure your body and mind both knew where you were going and all at the same time you had to keep the happy thoughts going so you wouldn't plummet to the ground.  
"We are almost there" Alfie shouted at her over his shoulder. His plan had been to fly towards wherever it was night time in the world and then head to the second star to the right and straight on till morning. It felt like forever till they finally landed on this island with a jungle like atmosphere. The moment her feet touched the ground Sarah immediately crumpled under her weight and landed face first in the dirt. Her legs weren't prepared for that sort of landing after not being used for a long period of time.

"That happens," Alfie smiled at her as she got up and brushed herself off. She quickly moved her legs around a bit to try and get some movement back into them.  
"Alright so what do we do next then?" She asked as her and her brother surveyed the area. Alfie bit his lip for a moment as he tried to think of something.  
"You told me you had a plan?" he asked her.  
"I do but I don't plan on pulling through with it till I know we are in danger" she assured him.  
"Like now for instance" this cold voice said from nowhere. Alfie's pupils grew large with fear as he scooted closer to his sister. Sarah turned around and saw this boy of about her age with short light brown hair, blue green eyes and stood a couple inches taller than her.  
"Oh Alfie nice to see you again" he smirked at him. Sarah got a grip on one of her brother's arm ready to bolt at any moment.

"Didn't anyone tell you stealing's a very bad thing to do?" he asked him.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked deciding to speak for her brother. The boy looked at her now finally taking notice of her and the look he gave her made her shutter internally. It was not a look she ever wished to receive again, it was almost the literal definition of a look that could kill.  
"I'm sorry was I talking to you?" he said.  
"You are now," she smirked and she could hear Alfie chuckle a bit behind her back.

"It's Sarah isn't it?" the boy guessed as he crossed his arms. Sarah felt a bit shocked at how this stranger knew her name.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Well you're a bit anti climatic, he wanted to bring you here so badly and I expected some magnificent being of an elder sister. And look at you, you're nothing special. Just a ginger girl that's in way over her head and has read to many stories. I bet you think you're being a real hero right now aren't you?" he insulted her. Sarah felt her face redden at the insult as she tried to think of something to say but she was sort of caught off guard about how true that was. Suddenly the boy tried to snatch Alfie away from her. However, Sarah's reflexes came out of nowhere as she smacked his arm away, managed to push him back a bit, and returned Alfie behind her back. Her brother was practically shaking now and Sarah noticed there was a big red welt on the boy's arm from where she had hit him.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he warned her invading her personal bubble now.

"Try again then" Sarah stated as her voice wavered a bit and she had to clear her throat to try and sound normal. With a snap of the boy's fingers other boys ranging from different ages dressed in the same clothes as Alfie and him popped out of nowhere with weapons pointed at her and Alfie.

"Oh well, that is more effective" Sarah muttered as she glanced around her. Alfie stopped hiding behind her and went in between her and the boy.  
"I'm sorry Peter" Alfie apologized.

"It was smart of you to come back Alfie, who knows what could have happened if you had managed to get away" he said threateningly. Sarah then had an sort of realization as to who this was.

_Well he is definitely not a twelve year old ginger kid with limbs the size of my pinky _ she thought.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" Sarah asked reverting his attention back to her.

"Took you long enough" he smiled at her. Sarah felt a bit horrified. This was not the Peter Pan she knew and loved from the cartoon and book. He was terrifying in a James Moriarty sort of way. The kind where the evil genius couldn't be seen on the surface but deep down there was a monster underneath. Sarah then realized that this was the moment she had been waiting for this is where she would unleash her plan.

"You're not taking him and you're going to send us back home in fact. Now!" Sarah smiled at him feeling a surge of bravery now.  
"Am I? How unexpected please tell me, is this the brilliant plan you were talking about earlier?" he chided sarcastically.  
"You know I know who you are. I've heard your story loads of times and I know about your sidekick that you can't live without. And believe me I can take her out with just a couple of words" Sarah threatened. There was silence then and Peter looked absolutely entertained at her threats, where as the army of what Sarah assumed was the lost boys seemed ready to attack at any moment. Sarah couldn't believe what she was about to do but she knew that if this plan worked it would help her get her and her brother back home.  
"I...don't...believe...in...fairies" Sarah said slowly hoping that Pan would stop her at any moment and beg for her not to finish the sentence and succumb to her every will, but nothing happened. Peter seemed to be holding back laughter and then he began to slow clap.  
"Honestly that's a first, most people that try and threaten me by using violence or magic, but wow that, that was a first" he chuckled. Sarah then began to feel a bit worried. Why wasn't this working? Had the stories all been lying to her. Peter pushed Alfie aside and began to invade Sarah's personal space again and she held a hand forward to stop him.

"You can't kill a fairy by saying that when she's useless and doesn't have her wings" he advised her. "But it was a very nice try though sweetie"  
"Don't call me sweetie" Sarah retorted and earned a smile from him.

"Come along Alfie it's time you reunite with your real family" Peter backed off of her now.  
"No, I want to go home and stay there without being scared that your shadow will drag me back here someday," Alfie snapped standing up for himself now.

"You want to go home?" Peter asked. Alfie cautiously nodded his head.  
"Maybe you should have thought about being able to do that before you stole from me and disobeyed me,"  
"Then we'll make a bargain then" Sarah interjected. Alfie looked at his sister now shocked at what she was saying.  
"He can stay with you till you think he's paid a long enough amount of time for that pixie dust he stole from you"  
"That's quite a generous offer" Peter said raising an eyebrow at her.  
"That's because I'll stay too" Sarah added. Alfie smiled at his sister. This bargain wasn't sounding that bad to him, the only downside though was that they were now gambling with time back on their world.  
"I'm sorry they're called the lost _boys_ not lost boys and one girl" Peter joked.  
"Then I'll always be somewhere nearby watching over him. I want to make sure you keep up your end of the deal" Sarah said.

"Will you be able to keep up yours?" Peter asked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked back.  
"I've seen tons of children come through here that were just like you. You're annoyed with the people you surround yourself with because they're not like you. You just want a little adventure in your life right? Those are the children that stay here forever. So will you be able to leave when I let you too? Or will you find a new life here?" Peter asked her.  
"In your dreams"

"Nope but I'm sure this will all be in yours. I'll let you stay here, that is if you can find us first. And may I remind you this jungle isn't the safest place to be in at night" Before Sarah could ask a question to what he was talking about he blew this sort of reddish pink dust into her face and she fell straight to sleep. When she woke up she was alone now but in the same spot.  
"God damn why does everyone keep throwing sand in my eyes" she complained to herself as she rubbed her eyes. So Pan wanted her to play a game of hide and seek well she could play. She quickly got up and looked for a nearby tree. If Pan was telling the truth about the jungle being dangerous then she had a feeling that it was safer to be above ground then get eaten by whatever carnivorous animal hunted in the night. Once she found the right tree to climb up, she made her way up to the top. As she pushed several branches aside and cautiously stood up on the branch she had perched herself on she saw a starry sky that was filled with an outrageous amount of stars. The moonlight gave her a good vantage point of the jungle and over the tops of the tree's she saw white smoke protruding form a certain part of the jungle.  
"No it can't be that simple" Sarah thought out loud.

**What? Look guys I kinda ended on a cliffhanger there XD I hope you guys liked it and please review if you did and again thank you so much for your story alerts and favorites they mean a lot to me.**

**XxXSmiles101XxX: Well yay I'm glad you found the last opening chp gripping! And I'm so glad you found this story started reading it and reviewed it because you know it made me smile! **

**kykyxstandler: Thank you so much XD I hope you enjoyed this chp!**


	4. Tiger Lily

**Quick note I just realized I could tell this funny story now with out ppl looking at me weirdly. So like awhile back I had a dream that took place in the desert but me and my family were going to disneyland and like we were in a bar and BAM Peter pan (Robbie Kay) is there so I'm like "Mom teehee he's cute" and "she's like omg you should totes flirt with him" so I like just ran to the table and was like "hehe you're eating peanut butter that's funny cuz you're Peter Pan" and he was just like "what?" and then I army crawled my way out of the situation. Even in my dreams guys I am forever alone. On that happy note I wrote a long chp for you guys so enjoy!**

Sarah opened her eyes as the sun began to rise above the horizon. She was surprised and happily relieved that she hadn't fallen off of her tree branch in the middle of the night; however, she did realize she couldn't move her neck from the position it was in.  
"OW OW OW OW OW" she muttered as she tried to put her head straight and an intense amount of pain shot through it. She placed a hand behind her neck and massaged it for a bit.  
"Ok time to go find Alfie" she said as she began to climb down. When she reached the ground she focused on where she remembered seeing the smoke the night before and followed her guess. The jungle wasn't that bad in the daytime.  
"This could be relatively easy, 'try and find us first, but be careful this jungle's dangerous'," Sarah imitated Pan making herself laugh. However it seems she had spoken to soon and fell flat on her face and found herself in a net made out of rope.

"Great, just great" she snapped as she tried to wriggle her way out of it. Just then a girl with dark hair and tan skin dressed in a native american sort of dress came out from behind a bush. She looked completely frustrated at finding Sarah in her trap, because it was obviously her fault.  
"Another lost boy perfect, you boy's don't know the meaning of boundaries" Sarah heard the girl mutter to herself.  
"Actually no I'm a girl, who just happens to be lost. But I'm not entirely associated with them" Sarah told her and the girl gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story" Sarah just admitted. The girl then practically came rushing toward her with a smile on her face.  
"Hi" she greeted her in a friendly manner.

"Hello" Sarah tried to smile at her politely. The girl just stared at her awkwardly.  
"I'm Sarah" Sarah introduced herself, she may have been stuck in a rope trap but anytime was always a good to use your manners.  
"Tiger Lily" the girl told her.

"You're joking" Sarah muttered under her breath.  
"No I'm not. Is Peter nearby?" Tiger Lily asked looking around her.

"Nope it's just me by myself walking through the forest" I tried to explain to her as quickly as possible.  
"You're by yourself?"  
"Yes that's what I said" Tiger Lily gave her a sympathetic look and then took out a knife that she had in a satchel of hers and then cut a rope that let Sarah down. When she untangled herself from the net Tiger Lily gave her a hand and helped her up. Then she glanced at her in a funny way.  
"Do you have a brother?" she asked her. Sarah looked at her a bit surprised.  
"Yes?" she answered cautiously. Tiger Lily's smile grew wide, which was a good sign.

"Walk with me?" Tiger Lily asked. Sarah glanced off in the direction she was supposed to be heading. Sarah had expected this minor speed bump in her hunt for her little brother to be over and forgotten about now that she was out of the net but she didn't want to be rude.  
"I'm walking that way as well" Tiger Lily put in as she noticed Sarah looking off into the distance. Sarah smiled at her and nodded.  
"I like your red hair, there's not many people who have that on the island, and it's good luck. Well at least I think it does. I know it means you've been kissed by fire or something like that but I wouldn't say that's good luck because technically then wouldn't that mean you got set on fire as a child? Anyways it's a saying that we have in my tribe" Tiger Lily rambled. Sarah giggled at her statement.  
"I've never heard that one before" Sarah admitted. The two were silent for a moment.  
"You know my brother then? Alfie?" Sarah asked. Tiger Lily looked at her almost sympathetically as if there was something she didn't want to tell her because she was afraid it would hurt her.

"He's a sweet boy, he's one of the few Pan always has around with him. He likes him because he's a good thief. He's been successful on all of the raids Pan's ordered him to do on the Jolly Roger and anyone else who comes into Neverland," Sarah was taken aback for a moment sure she had known her little brother had a bit of a pit pocketing problem, but that was only on minor things like Halloween candy from another kid or money from her purse. It seemed strange that being here hand changed her brother into a professional clepto-maniac.

"He say's he has big plans for him" Tiger Lily continued. Things began to make sense then as to why Alfie came back and why Pan wanted him here so badly. Tiger Lily looked at Sarah wondering how she would react to the news. Sarah just kept quiet to herself for a moment.  
"Well it's a good thing I'll be here with him then, I mean that's my job...to protect him and make sure he's safe." Sarah told her, with a little shrug of her shoulders. Tiger Lily gave her a sympathetic smile again, she knew now that this girl was stuck here for her brother's sake and was glad she wasn't taking it that badly.

"I think you'll like it here. And once you do get to know Peter he is quite charming and you do have to admit he's a bit adorable and..." Tiger Lily just gave her a girly smile not bothering to finish the sentence when she saw the look Sarah was giving her.  
"A baby grizzly bear is adorable too but I'm pretty sure it could still maul my face off" Sarah put in and Tiger Lily's girly smile slowly faded away. Again the duo had a moment of silence.  
"How'd you know Alfie was my brother?" Sarah asked.  
"You two have the same color eyes and those lovely little freckles on your noses. Your's are more prominent obviously because you're so pale. That might change though the longer you stay here" Sarah chuckled.  
"Believe it or not it's impossible for me to have a tan" Sarah then began to realize they were walking into a camp and she saw children running around and hunter's and gatherers preparing for the next meal, it was like she had stepped back in time. Everyone greeted Tiger Lily with a warm smile and gave one to Sarah as well. Clearly being chummy with the princess gave you perks. Sarah's heart deflated though when she noticed the bonfire in the middle of the camp and saw that it was emitting white smoke, similar to the smoke she saw before.

"Do you always have a fire going?" Sarah asked. Tiger Lily nodded.  
"I saw it last night when I was hiding in a tree"  
"You slept out in a tree?" Tiger Lily laughed. Sarah nodded a bit embarrassed now.  
"That was smart, sounds terribly uncomfortable but smart"

"Thank you" Sarah accepted what she thought was a compliment. A woman came around with a basket and offered some berries to her and Tiger Lily. Normally, although she hated to admit it, Sarah was a picky eater when it came to trying new things, but considering the fact that the last thing she had eaten was a granola bar at 10 in the morning she was willing to eat anything set in front of her. The woman eventually gave Sarah the whole basket because she kept asking for another serving.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Sarah apologized once she realized she devoured an entire basketful of berries.  
"I would have done the same if I were you"

"You have more right?" Sarah asked hoping she hadn't just eaten the tribes whole winter supply of berries.  
"Yes there's more" Tiger Lily laughed and Sarah laughed with her. Tiger Lily then let out a sigh and turned to her new companion.  
"Can I be honest with you?" she asked. Sarah gave her a nod as answer.

"You're basically on a suicide mission" Tiger Lily told her the truth. Sarah had a guess at what she was talking about but wanted further insight into it.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

"None of us know's where Pan's camp is not even my tribe he likes to keep it secret. Also this is a big island, it's so big that any lost boy he sends out always has a companion with them as a safety precaution. I don't think he expects you to succeed with this" Tiger Lily explained. Sarah let out a hollow breath.  
"I had a feeling that's what you meant" Sarah told her the truth.  
"You are welcome to stay here, and wait till they come here to ask for our help with a raid though" Tiger Lily offered.  
"How often does that happen?" Sarah asked.  
"Very rarely these days, since Captain Hook disappeared" Sarah bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Alfie needed her. Him coming back here seemed to cause a sort of tension between him and Pan and she wasn't willing to stay safe while he was possibly going to be punished for trying to run away.

"Well I guess I'll just have do something unexpected then" Sarah told her. Tiger Lily gave her a smile.

"Hang on a moment" she told her as she got up and then returned a few moment's later.  
"These are for you!" she exclaimed as she set several thing's down in her lap. Sarah examined the pile and saw some clothes for a girl surprisingly, a satchel, a pair of shoes, and a sword.  
"Captain Hook left it on the beach one day and said he didn't want it anymore to many bad memories or something like that...so I kept it. Didn't really see the point in using it but I thought that it might come in handy" Tiger Lily explained.  
"Thank you!" Sarah thanked her.

"Now I know you want to find your brother as soon as possible but I have a good guess at where Pan could be hiding but you'll have to wait a while"  
"Tiger Lily! You're the best!" Sarah exclaimed.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like forever Sarah actually got a good night's sleep. It turns out without the pressure's of homework sleeping can be good for you even if it's only for four hours. Tiger Lily had shaken her up from her sleep.  
"Come on we need to go now" she whispered to her. Sarah groggily nodded and grabbed her newly aquired things as she let Tiger Lily drag her god knows where. They began to slow down when Sarah noticed the ground was softer.  
"You can swim right?" Tiger Lily asked. Sarah was almost going to nod as an answer to her questions but she didn't know where to look it was completely pitch black outside.

"Yes" she answered.  
"Good now, whenever the lost boy's come over they always have this sort of orange pollen stuck to there clothes from a flower. I've searched as far as I can and that pollen is not on this side of the island. However, if you were to swim across this lagoon I'm positive that you'll find that flower on the other side. And if you find the flower you'll be closer to finding your brother" Tiger Lily explained.

"Why do we have to do this now, in the dark of the night?" Sarah asked.  
"Well this is the hard part there's..._things_ in the lagoon that'll grab at anything they can, but like everything else they need a time to sleep. My father told me this is the safest time to try and swim across if you were stupid enough to give it a go" Tiger Lily muttered the last part.  
"And I'm stupid enough" Sarah agreed. She could hear the sound of the water lapping at the tide and started to walk near it.  
"Try and swim as soundlessly as you can. If that's possible" Tiger Lily warned her.  
"I will"

"And when you get across whistle for me like this" Tiger Lily told her and she did this whistle that sounded strangely familiar to Sarah.  
"Hang on do that again?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face. Tiger Lily repeated the noise. Sarah was right.  
"Is that the? Nooo nevermind" Sarah said to her afraid she would laugh at her if she told Tiger Lily she was making a mockingjay whistle. Quite unexpectedly Tiger Lily threw her arms around Sarah in a hug. Sarah then returned the hug not quite realizing that they were at the hugging stage now in their friendship.  
"If you live come back and visit" Tiger Lily told her as Sarah stepped further into the water. With that Sarah dove into the water. She didn't think it would be possible but the water seemed to be darker than it was outside. It was freezing as well. When she came up for breath to try and see if she was across she was caught off guard for a moment as she didn't even realize if she was still in the water or not. Once her eyes adjusted she could almost see that she was about halfway across. She dove back down and touched something that made her flinch back for a second it had almost felt like a tendril of hair but she had dismissed it as seaweed. Finally as she felt the lagoon floor get shallower her frantic heartbeat had slowed down a bit and she let herself take a quick break. It was then that something grabbed onto her leg and before she could take a breath she was dragged under water. She clutched at anything she could but it all just slipped through her fingers. Next she felt pain shooting up through her arms. Using as much adrenaline that she could she felt around for what was attacking her and grabbed onto something that felt like a face. With all of her strength she pushed her thumbs into what she assumed were it's eyeballs which made it let go of her for a second and with that second of freedom she swam, what felt like quicker than an olympic athlete to the shore. As she caught her breath for a moment she laughed to herself. Never before had she done something as awesome as that. She didn't know what she had faced but all she knew was that she had just saved herself from becoming somethings dinner.  
_This has to be what Buffy feels like _Sarah thought! Her whole body was shivering even though Sarah began to feel a warmth all over her body, but she ignored it and continued up the beach. Before she went further she did the whistle Tiger Lily had told her to do and it was quickly returned. And so she continued on with her trek but something odd was happening though, she had gotten out of the water but the ground seemed to still be moving.

* * *

"She's not coming for you" Peter told Alfie as he saw the little boy look off into the distance searching for Sarah. Alfie just glared at him as a response while Peter sat down next to him.  
"I know you love it here. Everyone does in their own way" Peter whispered to him. Alfie just scooted away from him ignoring him.  
"Who needs your sister anyways. Do you honestly think she could survive this place on her own? I thought you told me once I was the older brother you always wanted" Peter repeated Alfie's words right back to him. Peter looked up from his spot and saw the Lost Boys were gathered around something a bit far out. He got up to see what they were looking at and Alfie out of curiosity got up followed behind him.  
"Move aside" Peter ordered as he nudged a few of them out of the way. Alfie let out a gasp at what he saw before him. There on the ground was his older sister but she looked terrible. Her pale skin was an unhealthy color and she had dark shadows under her eyes, she seemed to be shivering as well but there was a sheen of sweat across her forehead. Alfie saw Peter grit his teeth at the sight, his sister had actually surprised him. Peter reached down and pulled down the sleeve of Sarah's sweater to find bite marks on her arm.

"Mermaids" Peter explained for all of them. The group of boys around them gasped at the sight. Alfie saw there was some sort of internal struggle going on inside Peter and he couldn't believe his eyes as he picked up Sarah off the ground and brought her towards the camp. Alfie smirked though as he heard Peter mutter something like

"Stubborn, annoying ginger" as he passed by.

**Alright guys so can I just say there's a big elephant in the room at the moment SPOILER ALERT ON THE MOST RECENT EPISODE! Ok so like probably alot of other Peter/OC writer Imma thinking about changing the backstory becuz yeah it would not go down well with what I'm writing so I'm just letting you all know that now and also I like just gah just GAH! klajdklsjakldfjklasdjfklsadj that's my reaction to how the episode ended! Like just what the what?! Thank y'all so much for your favorites and story alerts and I hope you liked this chapter and please review if you did!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Agreed he is and hmmmmm I'm not sure how I picture Sarah but I love Karen Gillan she is like my ginger Queen! **

**Anna: Thank you I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Aileen's feather: Quick note I fangirled when I saw you reviewed my story because I love yours. And Omg i did not catch those references I am a total whovian but like maybe it's just inscribed in my mind that I don't even think about making those reference on purpose anymore haha. Anyways I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lady Cocoa: Thank you! And I must tell you sorry about the commas I think they will be the death of me but I will try and like work on it as much as possible.**

**Guest: Ok I will keep going!**

**kykyxstandler: Yay you got the reference I was wondering if anybody would! **

**Guest: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chp as well. **

**Guest: Well i'm glad you like Alfie cute is what I was going for!**

**Insertisernamehere: Teehee glad you're excited to see what happens I hope you'll like what's in store!**

**Hila: ****Thank you I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Sparring

**Hey guys so change up here I'm dropping the whole third person POV thing because gosh darn it, it's hard and I know I should probably challenge myself but I'm lazy so YEAH! Also sorry for the late update I WAS IN DISNEYLAND! So magical and so much fun! And I hate to brag but I took a selfie with MERIDA! It was awesome I had to tell her what a selfie was and we did sassy faces and when we did it she was like "Was that sassy enough?" gah XD Ok now on with the story**

"Her face does a weird thing when you poke it like this" I could hear someone chuckle. Next thing I knew someone poked me in the cheek. Out of habit I swatted it away. Whoever was touching me in my slumber was asking for a death wish.  
"That's funny do it again," a similar voice said off to the side. I was then poked again in the cheek but this time I was ready as I snatched the poker's hand and opened my eyes to find two identical face's looking at me.  
"OH MY GOD SHE'S A ZOMBIE!" one of them shouted.  
"What?" I asked very confused now. How the hell did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was that it was dark,and the whole world was spinning, and suddenly the ground became the sky then nothing! As my vision came to focus I realized I wasn't seeing double, I was in fact seeing twins and I was laying on a sort of mat.  
"She was barely dead in the first place you numbskull so how could she be a zombie?" one twin said to the screaming one.  
"Oh true" he agreed. While they talked about the fact that I was not a member of the living dead. I crawled out of the little hidey hole I was being kept prisoner in. After I squeezed out of the exit I discovered that I had actually been sleeping in a tree.  
"Huh" I just shrugged to myself.  
"Where'd she go?" one of the twins asked. Suddenly I felt their eyes on me and I quickly speed walked away from them thinking that they possibly couldn't catch up to me that quickly.  
"You're not going anywhere" a twin muttered as he grabbed on to the back of my t-shirt, his brother then joined in as well. I wondered if they thought they were actually doing any damage because mostly what they were doing was just stretching out my t-shirt.  
"I'm sorry about this," I apologized out of habit, and I shoved them away from me and ran for it. I couldn't help as a smile began to spread across my face at the exhilaration I was feeling. It was short lived though as I ran face first into someone's chest.

"Morning!" the person I ran into said once we both had regained their balance.

"Oh god" I said as I saw before me Peter Pan in all his good looks with a stupid adorable smirk on his face, and Alfie standing right next to him. I tried to turn around to go the other way but my twin assailants had finally caught up to me.

"Oh hi Peter, ummm she's awake" one of them said to him.  
"SARAH" Alfie finally spoke up as he came over to me and hugged me around the middle.  
"I knew you would make it," he told me.  
"Of could I was going to make it, who could have told you otherwise" I said as I glared at Peter off to the side.

"Now is that really how you wanna speak to your rescuer?" Peter asked me as he once again began to invade my personal bubble. Was this how he became the leader of the lost boys? Did he just invade everyone's personal space to make himself look taller and scarier. If he did use that tactic I could see why it worked. I gulped down my fear for a moment.  
"I'm sorry rescuer? I didn't see you sleep in a tree all night, I didn't see you help me cross a lake full of freaking mermaids in the dead of night, and not to mention I didn't see you fight one off with your bare hands! So if we are talking about rescuing here let me just inform you that most of the endeavors that I have faced while taking part in your little goose chase, I have conquered myself. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT PANSY?!" I snapped at him finally letting all my anger out and for a moment I felt like the tall one in the conversation. A small smile even crossed my face as I crossed my arms and waited for him to respond, whereas Alfie and the twins looked at me as if I was a dead man walking. Peter unexpectedly grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up. His hand was freezing but I looked at what he was pointing at to see bite marks that were beginning to fade away and scar.

"Tell me do you remember how you got here?" he asked me as if I was an idiot. _Oh please tell me it's not because of him because then what I just said is gonna make me look really bad_ I thought to myself.  
"No" I told the truth.

"It was the early morning, and we found you on the ground almost dead from mermaid venom. You want to know who made you all nice healthy? Me, so if you're ungrateful for all of this I could just reverse it" he threatened. I clenched my jaw as I tried to think of a snappy comeback.  
"Thank you then" I said with a sigh and he smirked as he let go of my hand. He was just like a five year old getting what he wanted after having a temper tantrum. The two of us had a staring competition for a moment and I tried my best to not giggle like a schoolgirl at the awkward silence and because he had really really gorgeous eyes.

"Come on I'll show you around" Alfie said pulling Pan and I away from each other. As I grabbed onto Alfie's hand and let him lead me to wherever he wanted to the tension began to go away.  
"That was awesome!" he whispered to me with a huge smile on his face!  
"Really? Thanks!" I smiled back at him.  
"Are you gonna be my tour guide then?" I asked as I nudged him on the shoulder. He nodded ecstatically at me as he showed me around the Lost Boys camp. It was unbelievable what they had done to the place some of them hid out in little hidey holes like Alfie's and other's had massive tree houses that were connected by suspension bridges. Alfie even pointed out the other boys to me but names and faces began to blur as the day wore on. A part me felt a bit sadness for the younger boys.  
"Don't they ever get sad and want to go home?" I asked him, as I noticed a boy of five or so skipping rocks across the lake by himself, with a little slump in his shoulders.

"Most of them come from terrible home's so this is paradise for them," Alfie explained. I grabbed onto my brother's shoulder as I realized something for a moment.  
"That's not why you came here though right? I mean Alfie mom and dad would do anything for you," I reminded him. He looked at me and actually paused for a moment and then said  
"No" with a shrug of his shoulders. The pause actually made me a bit curious, but I knew that he would tell me when he wanted to. Finally though, we had returned to the tree I had escaped from. It was actually Alfie's and he shared it with the twins.  
"Give me a second" Alfie told me as he went inside. A moment later he came back out with the satchel and sword Tiger Lily had given me.

"Thank you!" I thanked him. He looked up at the sky and I did as well to see it was nighttime now.  
"Hungry?" he asked as he led me to the main campfire where all the Lost Boy's ate. The setting almost reminded me of high school because all of the kids we're off in their separate groups. We both sat down by a log all by ourselves and I noticed everyone had different food.  
"Where's all of this food coming from?" I asked. Alfie turned to me and smiled.  
"This is one of the best parts about Neverland. You can just think of something and you'll get it" he told me.  
"Seriously? So I could just think in my head that I want...Spinach Tortellini Alfredo and it'll-" I gasped as a bowl of what I had exactly said appeared next to me. I tasted it, it wasn't fake it all it was the real thing.  
"I told you!" Alfie exclaimed and I nodded. Of course as it would seem, happiness could not last long for me seeing as only seconds later Peter walked over to us. It took my every will to not let out an annoyed groan and roll my eyes.  
"Hey Peter!" Alfie greeted him. A smile actually passed over his face, that was a strange sight to see.  
"Can I have a moment with Sarah?" Peter asked. _Hold on now he's asking_ _politely_ I thought. Alfie glanced between us and then hesitantly got up and went over to the twins. I let out a cough as he sat down, the bloody smoke from the fire was now getting in my eyes.  
"Yes?" I asked as he sat down.  
"It's time for you to go" he told me.  
"What?" I practically screamed.  
"Don't you remember your bargain. You find us and you keep watch over Alfie. I didn't say you could stay here though. In fact I even let you in here, so really you're the one who's not keeping their side up," he smirked evilly. I stuttered as I tried to find some sort of loophole in this, but when I beathed in I coughed a bit at the smoke that was just billowing towards us, and Peter did as well.

"Of all place's you choose this spot?" he questioned waving the smoke away and it immediately disappeared.  
"Well you know what they say smoke follows beauty" I said randomly then I felt Peter's smirk grow wider as I realized what I said.  
"No that's not what I meant, I'm not saying that your beautiful don't look at me like that no. NO" I said quickly.  
"I'll let you finish up then take you to a place I found for you" he said as he got back up.  
"Hang on no, that random statement about the smoke didn't mean I agreed with you. I need to watch over my brother" I said as I got up and followed him.

"I kept my promise and I'm being extremely generous. So if I were you, I'd do as I said" he threatened.  
"No, I have a new bargain" I told him. All of the lost boys eyes were on us now.

"Why do I get the feeling you'd make up a bargain with death to get what you want?" Peter asked sassily.

"Alright new bargain I get to stay here if I...I" I looked down at the sword around my waist and took it out of it's sheath.  
"If I beat someone at a fencing match" I told him, that didn't seem to bad and I had an actual chance seeing as I had taken fencing for a year or two a while back. He practically chuckled at that.  
"Don't be ridiculous, that'd be fighting a losing battle"  
"You didn't expect me to make it through the jungle" I reminded him.  
"I've got this Pan" this blonde kid with a scar across his face said, as he bounced the end of this club he was holding in his hand. I think his name was Felix, or something from what Alfie told me.  
"No I'm not gonna have your boyfriend fight me. I want you to fight me" I told Pan. I don't know why but part of me wanted me to show him that I wasn't some silly little girl that could do whatever he said.

"You really have a death wish then sweetie" he laughed.  
"Don't call me sweetie! And are you scared or something? If you'd rather have your boyfriend fight your battles for you that's fine I guess. You may think you're the threat to me but who's to say I'm not the threat?" I asked.

_God where's all this bad ass courage coming from Sarah, _I thought to myself knowing that what I just said wasn't true. He was definitely the major threat in this situation. Peter stuck his hand out and a sword was immediately placed in it.  
"Sarah" Alfie whined as he brought me down to his level.  
"You suck at fencing" he whispered to me.  
"Don't let him know that. Oh and thanks for the confidence little bro" I whispered back a bit annoyed. I let out a shaky breath as Pan and I stood across from each other looking eye to eye. I held my sword up to my face and then swung it down quickly as a gesture of respect.

"Oooo are we going to do this formally then?" Peter asked as we got closer to each other and he repeated the gesture.

"Three touches, no direct hits to cause injury, and no magic" I told him the rules.  
"I like it when you take charge" he joked. I stood in en guarde position and he just laughed at me as he lunged at me first. I tried to parry but he was to quick. Right as my sword struck his, his was already pointed at my heart.  
"One" he said smiling manically now. I however caught him off guard as I slid my sword down his and pointed my wrist up directing my the tip of my sword at his chest.  
"ONE!" I grinned at the look of surprise on his face and from the gasps being heard all around. He smacked the sword away and was about to lunge at me again, but I was ready this time as I parried and then feinted making my next hit on his back.  
"Two" I told him.  
"I let you have that one" Peter lied as he made a hit, knowing that my sword was still pointing at his back leaving me unguarded and poked me in the stomach, thankfully it wasn't a harsh one.  
"Two" he smiled now looking a bit more confident. I stepped back a bit as I parried everything he directed towards me. I tried to move forward and almost made it, but well...something happened. You know those moments in those cheesy fairytale movies where the princess and the prince are fighting and they get really close together and there's so much tension and your inner fangirl is just like "YES! KISS KISS KISS!" well that happened and no we didn't kiss. Instead I may have clumsily tripped over my own feet letting our closeness distract me and he pointed his sword at my throat as I fell to the ground.  
"Three" he said gladly.  
"Damn it" I whispered under my breath as I pushed his sword away and got up.

"Follow me" he smirked.  
"Sarah" Alfie said but he was held back by the stupid Felix kid.  
"I'll visit you everyday Alfie" I promised before leaving the camp with my things. After the two of us walked in silence for a moment Peter stopped making me bump into him.  
"Sorry" I mumbled under my breath.

"How you've survived on this island so long I have no idea. You're to polite. It's sad" he told me.  
"So you want me to be rude?" I asked. What kind of monster was he? Making me disregard my manners? That was like telling me to break the habit of biting my nails, impossible! That's how I got around with my life almost not having any enemies.

"If you want to live, long enough to see the day when I let your brother go, you need to have a thicker skin" he advised getting closer to me.  
"Like this then?" I snapped pushing him away from me with as much harshness as I could, and catching him by surprise. It took all my will to not apologize. And he knew it which made him smile.  
"Does that make you angry?" he asked getting closer then before.

"Yes it does" I told him pushing him back again.  
"Do you want to apologize?" he asked.  
"No" I lied.  
"Good then I think you'll do fine" he said.  
"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"That's because I'm leaving you here. I have someone for you to meet" Peter said.  
"So I hear you tried to kill me by saying the five magic words" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair in a bun and green outfit and she was a bit shorter than me.  
_Oh no_ I thought as I realized who she was.

**Alright ending it here at this random point! I hope you liked it please review if you did. And did any of you see the 50th doctor who anniversary! wasn't it wonderful! I loved every bit of it. I would go into more detail but I won't dare spoil it for you all XD. Hope you are having a magical day.**

**kykyxstandler: Hahah glad you found it funny! and quick hint at what I'm going to do for the backstory it's a theory that was tossed around the internet for awhile with a certain character and that's all I'm telling you because SPOILERS!**

**Aileen's feather: Teehee how'd you guess I was a hunger games fan! I actually wrote that in because I had watched it a couple minutes before writing it. I hope I get to see catching fire soon I'm hearing good things about it! And I'm glad my review made your day! Yours make mine!**

**Insertisernamehere: That's right that's my OC! Glad you liked tiger lily  
**

**ElektraMackenzie: I had fun chatting with you and I can't wait to read more of your story!**

**Guest: yay glad you liked it! and I hope you enjoyed this one**

**Guest: Gah that made my day! Phew good thing I updated in time! I have a very messy room so I don't think it could handle being raided by doughnut minions!**


	6. Friends Old and New

_Oh crap_ I thought to myself as Tinkerbell stood before me. Suddenly it felt like I'd rather be bit by a mermaid again, then have to bunk with someone I tried to kill.  
"I'm sorry?" I said questioningly not really knowing what to say. Her face got all red just like it did in the cartoons and I could hear Peter laughing to himself behind me. He did this on purpose, he wanted a cat fight to break out, that annoying gorgeous git. As if my life couldn't get harder here.  
"Nobody asked for your opinion on the matter" I chided at him and he put on a mock surprised face as a response.  
"Well excuse me princess" he joked pretending to back off.

_Ugh __I think I preferred sweetie_ I thought to myself. Not saying I didn't mind the idea of being a princess but in that tone of voice he made it sound like the worst occupation ever.

"Bugger off" Tinkerbell and I said in unison and then glanced at each other and shared a smile between us.  
"Whatever you say...princess" he said the name again, probably catching on to my annoyance now. I would've thought he'd have done more but he just disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
"Unbelievable so he can fly and teleport, or whatever that was. If he has the ability to become a human torch, I'm not going to be surprised" I said to Tinkerbell. We stared at each other for a moment and sized each other up, then Tinkerbell let out a sigh.  
"Even though you tried to kill me, I have to admit that was a smart idea you had" she told me.  
"I'm sorry what?" I asked.  
"You thought I had my powers right? The reason you did it was to persuade Pan to let your brother go correct?" she assumed. I nodded as a response.  
"Technically it wasn't really a plan to kill you though, I just thought he'd stop me midway out of loyalty towards you" I told her the truth.  
"Oh I'm Sarah by the way" I said forgetting that I hadn't introduced myself yet.  
"Tinkerbell. Anyways, Pan's hardly loyal to anyone these days, I'm just a secret keeper for him. If it doesn't involve him gaining more power on the island, then he's not interested" Tinkerbell tried to explain as she led me into the jungle.  
"And the lost boys just blindly follow him?" I asked as we stopped at a tree.  
"I'm not very knowledgeable on how they're so loyal to him but I'm assuming it's a boy thing. As you can see from the amount of girls there are on this island you can take guess that they don't think very hard about who's in charge" she joked and then she began to climb up the tree via a ladder hanging down from a branch. I followed her lead and climbed up with her. When the ladder came to a stop I found myself in a tree house that completely resembled what I thought a fairy's house would look like, especially Tinkerbell's. Their were little knick knacks everywhere and homemade inventions.  
"Sorry about the mess, I tinker with things. Hence my name" she apologized.  
"No it's alright, these are amazing! Is that an ice shaver?" I asked looking down at one small contraption on the ground.  
"It's rarely used here, but I kept it for the sentimental value behind it. It helped me visit my sister, Periwinkle, in the winter part of Pixie Hollow, I was much smaller back then" she quickly explained, when she saw the confused look on my face.  
"So are you still a fairy? Even though your normal sized?" I asked.  
"Long story for another time" I nodded out of understanding. I helped her set up an extra cot against a wall in the treehouse.  
"You don't sleep walk do you?" she asked.  
"No" I answered hesitantly, I had no clue actually if I did sleep walk. If I did sleepwalk, there's no way I would know because I would always be asleep.  
"Good wouldn't want you falling through that trap door" she smiled at me. I sat down on my newly made bed now and she did the same on hers.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here" she apologized, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's alright I've come to terms with it now. As long as Alfie and I get to go home together and see our parents again, I'll be happy" I assured her. She gave me a sympathetic smile which I hoped did not mean _Oh I'm sorry honey you're never leaving_.  
"That's the spirit" she sighed. We both glanced out at the vast jungle from the window beside us.  
"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go sleep" she said.  
"It's fine" I assured her.  
"Good and welcome to your new home roomie" she smiled.  
"Thanks" I smiled back deciding to go to sleep as well. After all it had been an exhausting day of running away from twins, surviving a mermaid attack, fighting Peter Pan.

_Who know's what'll happen tomorrow_ I thought sarcastically as I closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Sweetheart it's marriage, it's not the end of the world" My mother groaned as she prepared to slam the door behind her. I grabbed the dagger beside my bed, that my father had given me for safety reasons, and was ready to hack at the bedpost in front of me, to unleash some anger, but my mother's voice stopped me. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted. I glared at her.  
"We are guests in Queen Regina's castle, and you will do well to not ruin any of her furniture" she scolded me as she snatched the dagger away from me.  
"GOOD NIGHT I LOVE YOU" she snapped at me, like that made everything better, and then slammed the door behind her. I took a deep breath and then shoved my head in my pillow and just let it all out. Who cared if the Queen and her stepdaughter or even the whole kingdom could hear me scream I was furious. I couldn't believe my mother had lied to me and said we were going on holiday to visit a family friend, but instead she was taking me here to choose my suitor ,since Queen Regina's was the closest castle the clans could come too without traveling to far. How daft did she think I was, thinking that I'd be alright with this? I stopped screaming though as my throat began to burn, it was like I had shoved coals down it. That's when the tears came on. They weren't dramatic silent tears, they were the gross snotty hiccuping ones that you tend to do when you are really upset. How did she expect me to marry someone? I wasn't ready! _

**_In I fact I don't think I'll ever be ready. I could perfectly rule a kingdom on my own. The bloody Queen's doing that right now mum you don't see her being married off to some stranger _**_I thought to myself. This wasn't fair. My sobs, that could outmatch any five year old on a bad day, were interrupted though when I heard a tap on the window. I turned around, even though I already knew who it was. It my best friend and his bloody stupid face. I quickly turned back around and oh so princessly wiped my face with my sleeve before I glanced out the window again.  
"Are you gonna let me in? It's really cold and I don't plan on getting pneumonia because of you"he joked sending a smile my way. Darn his smile, it was contagious and made me forget I was sad for a moment. I walked over to the window and opened it, letting him climb in.  
"Why aren't you at the camps?" I asked. His mother was the castle seamstress, she had to come along with us and the rest of our guard/palace party, as Hamish liked to call it, in case of dress emergency's. Her and the others were all sleeping in the open fields by the castle camping out. Regina wouldn't let them in for some reason, probably thinking that it might cause riot with the peasants making them think that anyone not of noble blood was allowed in her castle.  
"I'm sorry would you like to resume screaming like a banshee in solitude?" he asked back.  
"Don't answer a question with a question you idiot" I shoulder bumped him.  
"Believe it or not, I missed you. That's why I climbed all the way up here" he rolled his eyes and I chuckled at the gesture._

_"Even after 48 hours of traveling together?" I smiled.  
"Also I was hoping you snuck some food in here" _

_"Is that all I am to a food trolley?" I joked and he gave me a look.  
"I might have for midnight snack purposes" I said as I pulled out a plate full of miniature cakes and set it on the bed.  
"I bloody love you" he said as he hopped on the bed and began devouring it._

_"I'm supposed to be getting married soon, I have to choose my husband this week" I admitted to him as I contemplated taking a bite of one. He set one of the cakes down slowly.  
"My mum's making your wedding dress already" he said with no emotion in his voice. I shuddered at the statement._

_"We should just leave" he muttered. I looked up at him and tried to talk around the piece of cake in my mouth. Screw being a lady with a tiny waist it was time to eat my emotions!  
"You and me leave?" I asked  
"Of course, it'd be a whole lot better than this"  
"I have responsibilities though and-"  
"And you have to be married off to whatever numbskull thinks he's worthy enough for you" he cut me off. I thought about what he was saying. Could I actually do it? Could the Princess and the seamstresses son make a living as hermits in the woods on their own?  
"If worse come to worse. Let's do it" I told him and he smiled at me. I then caught him off guard and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. He was so familiar to me. He was my comfort, my security blanket. I have no clue what I would be like if we hadn't became friends when we were five. Hesitantly he returned the hug.  
"Peter I'm scared" I admitted.  
"You'll be fine Merida, I know you will" he replied_

**SOOOOOOO with that I hope you liked it and pretty please with a cherry on top review if you did, they bring smiles to my day! Your reviews are what fuel future chapter's people that and the fic epiphany that I had today. Have a magical day my lovelies!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Pssh you know she was totes telling him she secretly has the hots for him!**

**BethyXstar: Thank you I hope you liked this one!**

**kykyxstandler: Thanks for chatting with me and again I'm glad you liked your spoiler. I hope you liked this chapter!**

** . .Girl: RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME BECAUSE I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN I know that is random as all heck but I just thought that! :D Have a lovely day!**


	7. Ladies Don't Start Fights

**I'm so sorry for my late update guys it's been a super long week, I had a group project to present and that was a trainwreck, my laptop died on me and so I had to buy a new one, and I was up till three on thursday because I went to go see the hobbit on midnight oh my gosh was it awesome! DID anyone else see it? Plus quick question if I were to make a poster for this story which I'm thinking about doing possibly soon I'm wondering who you would fancast Sarah guys I have slight ideas but I don't know if they are really right so I wanna hear your suggestions. So that's it with my beginning rambling I hope you guys enjoy this chp!**

My eyes snapped open as my strange dream came to an end.  
_What the hell was that_ I thought to myself. Maybe it was because of my current situation that I had a dream like that, but it seemed so real. It was almost like a flashback, and I'd never had a flashback dream before. My dreams usually consisted of me being chased by zombies while hopping over fences or other terrifying scenarios. I hardly ever had any good dreams these days, so last night's was quite a shock for me. It was the least adrenaline filled dream that I had had in a long time. Not that I enjoyed it, but it was just...odd.  
"Good morning or afternoon I should say, I thought you'd never wake up. If you stayed asleep for a couple more minutes I would've began to poke you with a stick" Tinkerbell joked as she worked on something on her cot. I slowly smiled at her and stretched myself out.  
"Good morning" I muttered through my yawn.  
"So what do you do here everyday?" Asked her, once I had let myself wake up a bit.  
"I try and do something different everyday, but things get quite boring after awhile" she admitted.  
"You can get bored here?" I asked as I looked out the window and observed the vast jungle playground that practically lay before me.  
"You know how it is. It's a good life but doing the same thing everyday just doesn't cut it" she explained  
"I completely understand Tink" I told her the truth, seeing as merely days ago I said the same thing about my old life.

_And look at what's happening now_ I thought.  
"SARAH" I heard Alfie's voice shout up towards us. Tink joined me at the window, and we both looked down to see Alfie waving up at us.  
"I guess I'm going down" I said as I grabbed my satchel and opened up the trap door.  
"Coming Tink?" I asked as I began to climb down.  
"No thanks I feel like taking a break from the Lost Boys for awhile. I mean you can only stand so much rough housing and immature humor for so long" she joked. I gave her a nod as a farewell, and then climbed down. When I reached the bottom I ruffled Alfie's hai,r which he quickly smoothed down.  
"Am I ruining your street cred yet?" I asked as followed him. He seemed to be head back towards the camp. As an answer to my question Alfie laughed and shook his head.  
"So where are we going? Do we have any plans for today, or are we just going to do more walking around?" I asked and waved to a couple of the little boys that glanced at us as we got further into the camp. Alfie was about to respond but off in the distance there was a loud BOOM! The whole camp went quiet.  
"What was that?" I whispered not wanting to break the silence. One of the boys volunteered to inspect the noise and climbed up a tree. We all waited to hear him say where it came from. I suddenly felt a strange prescience behind me and took a quick glance around to see Peter behind me looking up as well. he raised an eyebrow at me, when he caught me looking, and I quickly turned back around as memories of the dream from last night popped back into my head .  
Finally, after what felt like forever the boy shouted down.  
"IT'S HOOK!" Surprisingly everyone remained calmer than I thought they would. And to my shock Alfie actually smiled at the announcement.  
"Is this bad?" I asked to anyone in particular.  
"Boys is it just me or have we run low on supplies?" Peter asked the whole camp. They all cheered. Peter turned to Felix who stood beside him and then Alfie.  
"Felix gather them up and head for the beach. We most likely outnumber his crew and it'll be easier to overtake him if we all go at once. The sooner the better. Whereas you, Alfie, you do what you do best and grab as much supplies as you can while we distract him," he ordered.  
"This us the fun part Sarah" Alfie told me as he began to follow Felix and the other boys and Pan went off somewhere else.  
"Alfie what are you going to do?" I asked as I followed him.  
"I'm going to steal weapons off Captain Hook's ship, ours aren't sharp enough anymore and plus it's fun" he told me like I was an idiot. I was about to follow him but that annoying Felix kid stuck his club out and pushed me back.  
"Leave him alone girl, it's time for the big boys to do their job now" Felix told me.  
"He's 8 1/2" I snapped at him.  
"But I've lived here longer than you think. I can do this Sarah" Alfie began to get annoyed with me.  
"If you want to make yourself useful, use that sword of yours that you know how to use so well, and guard the camp" Peter whispered in my ear in a sarcastic tone, making me get goosebumps, and then he handed Alfie a sword.  
_He's just a child_ I thought to myself as I observed the sight before me. They took my silence as a sign of acceptance and began to walk on. I knew there was no way I could stop him, Alfie was to brainwashed now to pay attention to the consequences of the situation. That's what must have happened to him for him being by himself to long.

_I shouldn't have let him come back_ I realized. How could I have been so stupid getting us involved in this.

"You want to know why your brother came here?" Peter asked, noticing me looking at my brother in horror. He didn't wait for me to answer.  
"He felt forgotten, because of your parents obsession with you" Peter said harshly with a smirk on his face.  
"You're lying!" I snapped at him.  
"Don't kill the messenger princess" he said that annoying nickname again. It made me want to punch his stupid head into the ground, but just like that he disappeared and I was alone. Not for very long though because within seconds I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the new visitor only to be met by a very attractive man with dark hair, blue grey eyes, dressed in almost all leather, and on his right hand was a hook. We both glanced at each other for a moment,  
"You can put the sword down darling I'm not here to hurt you" he said to me.  
"You have a hook for a hand, unless you can detach that. then I won't but my sword down" I admitted. He smiled at that and it was a damn sexy smile if I do say so myself.  
"That's clever"he noted and I neared him now with my sword still up.  
"What do you want, if it's to kill Peter Pan he's not here" I said. I didn't say it out of loyalty, but I said it as guess. Because obviously that's who Captain Hook was, he was just a grumpy old pirate that wanted to get rid of Peter Pan.  
"I don't know where you got it in that pretty head of yours that I would want to kill Pan, and believe me I do, but that's fighting a losing battle. I can assure you that's not what I'm here for"  
_JM Barrie you are a liar_ I thought in frustration  
"So what do you want?" I asked not letting my guard down.  
"I just need to grab some poison to kill a bloody crocodile" he sighed, as if I was just an annoying bug that he couldn't get away.  
"How would you know it's here? How'd you find this place? Tiger lily doesn't even know where we are" I asked as I saw him rummage through several sleeping hovels the lost boys made.  
"Now is not the time to exchange tales of the past love. My distraction's not gonna last long once they realize I'm here alone" he said as he grabbed a pouch satisfied that his search had been successful. He began to walk away without any care that I had a sword pointed at him, and just as he was about to leave he paused and turned towards me.  
"I know who you are" he realized.  
"What?"  
"This is quite the coincidence and tragedy now isn't it. You two have found each other and yet you two don't even remember anything" he said to himself.  
"You better start explaining pirate" I threatened as I nervously got closer now, ready to attack.  
"Again that's a story for another time. My advice leave with me now, before anything bad happens that you'll regret"  
"What?"  
"As much as he spoke of you, he forgot to mention your small vocabulary" he joked.  
"Why would I come with you? I have a brother. What about him?" I asked.  
"The chances of your brother safely getting off this island are very slim. Also I know a tragic love story when I see one, and believe me I see one"

The voices of the lost boys began to echo through the trees as they made there way back. They must have raided that pirate ship in record time.  
"Last chance" he offered.  
"I'm staying, not because of love for whoever it is your talking about, but because I have a duty to fulfill and that's to get my brother home" I stated. The voices got closer now.  
"One last piece of advise then, to try jog some of the good old memory back for you. Try your hand at a bow. I hope we meet again..m'lady" he smiled before leaving.

* * *

Although some of the boys found the empty pirate ship a bit suspicious most them rejoiced in their findings. After that the day wore on with many stories being told of what happened on the raid and the sun began to set. Once all of the boys began to head to the fire for dinner I split off from them and borrowed a new ,stolen, bow and arrow. I then found an empty spot, to shoot the arrows at some trees several feet from me. I couldn't believe it, I was following the advice of an attractive one handed pirate that I didn't even know. I had never shot with a bow and arrow before.

Despite that though, I stood in what felt like a normal archers stance and it was quite comfortable. I aimed an arrow at one tree and with an exhale of breath it flew out and missed the tree.  
"Really?" I said in a frustrated voice and kicked up some leave. I didn't know what I had expected, but for some reason I felt upset with the outcome.  
_You just gotta believe in yourself_ a tiny voice said in my head.  
_Great so my Jiminy cricket is now telling me, I have to believe I'm a Scottish princess that kicks ass, with the archery skills of Legolas Greenleaf_ I contradicted the tiny voice but my gut told me to follow it. And so I did. For a second I believed with all my heart that I was Princess Merida and when I let go the arrow hit it's mark. I smiled to myself and decided to do it again, and the next arrow I unleashed cut the first arrow right down the middle.  
"Nice shot" Peter's voice said behind me, and it scared me so much that I accidentally dropped my bow on the ground. Peter leaned down to pick it up and examined it a bit to long for my liking.  
"Can I have that back please?" I asked. To my surprise he actually responded to the polite question and gave it back. As I reached for it he slipped it away from me at the last moment, and smiled when he saw me stumble forward a bit.  
"Give it back" I demanded now.  
"I think I wanna make you work for this" he smiled as he held the bow up, using his long arms as an advantage. Well it seemed like I had two choices then, jump for it and look like an idiot, or just walk away and be an adult.  
"You're not worth it" I told him as I began to walk away and then I realized

_Meh who cares,_ so catching him by surprise I turned around and actually tackled him to the forest floor and snatched my bow back.  
"That is mine, but thank you for graciously returning it to me with no hassle" I joked.  
"And I thought my little motivational speech to you last night was ineffective" he smirked as I got off him. I made no comment and just stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Don't you have better things to do then bother me?"I asked.  
"You're a nuscience to me I thought I'd return the gesture"  
"At least I don't infiltrate your dreams" I said under my breath.  
"You dreamed about me, I'm flattered" he must have heard me.  
"I didn't say it was a good one" I countered.  
_And the captain thought this would jog back my 'memory'_ I thought

* * *

_"I found you!" my mother squealed, as she found me hiding under the table. I giggled as she grabbed me around the middle and tickled me._  
_"Alright go and play with your guests darling. I have to go deal with a couple matters" she sighed as she set me down. I looked around at the party guests. There were mostly adults that occupied the vast field, who would have thought so many people would have come to my fifth birthday party. The closest person here that was my age though was my god sister Snow, and she was only 5 years older than me, she was off by herself trying to seem happy but I knew she wasn't. Her father had just gotten remarried to a princess named Regina,she was nice but very sad looking most of the time. I walked over to Snow slowly and then unexpectedly I tapped her on the shoulder and shouted_  
_"TAG!" a small smile slowly, but surely, spread across her face. And then she quickly turned around and tagged me back, and ran off._  
_"Not fair you have longer legs than me!" I shouted as I tried to chase after her in my new dress._  
_"Don't ruin that dress, I worked so hard on, little Merida" the new palace seamstress laughed at me as I bumped past her._  
_"I'm sorry, I won't" I apologized as I finally caught up with Snow. We both had to pause for a moment to catch our breath. I saw my father place his bow down on a table beside us to stop and get a drink._  
_"Have you shot a bow before?" I asked Snow. She nodded at me enthusiastically._  
_"I can show you if you want" she offered. I gave her a wide smile and ran over to my father and tried to sneakishly slip his bow away from him without his notice, which was unsuccessful considering his bow was taller than me._  
_" what do you think you're doing there lassie?" My father asked with a smile on his face, as I began to drag his bow behind me. _  
_"Can I shoot an arrow?Can I? Can I please?" I asked excitedly and fell over from the bow's weight. My father let out a sigh._  
_"Elinor can I give it to her now?" My father shouted towards my mother,who was helping place the cake on the table. She looked between my father and my excited face._  
_"Why not? She looks like she's about to burst" my mother said. I was nearly hopping up and down now with excitement as I realized I was going to get a present._  
_"Happy Birthday darling" my father smiled down at me as he handed me a bow very similar to his but smaller. I forgot to breath for a moment I was so excited. _  
_"THANK YOU" I squealed as I hugged my father's leg and then hugged my mother. My face began to hurt from how wide my smile was. _

_"Come on, I'll show you how to use it" Snow offered as she grabbed my hand and we ran out to an abandoned part of the field, and dragged a bale of hay out to shoot at. My father, mother, and Regina followed behind us with interest. Snow showed me how to do it at first and I tried to follow her example._

_"You're actually going to let her keep that?" I heard Regina whisper behind us, to my mother. _  
_"Oh why not? She's been asking for one for months. Besides might as well let her get some of that tomboyishness out before the real princess duties begin" my mother told her._

_"Surely your mother must have done the same with you?" she asked_

_"The opposite actually" Regina muttered. I ignored there conversation as I concentrated and tried to follow Snow's example but the arrow barely went anywhere, it just dropped to the ground instead. _

_"Here let me help you" my father offered as he got down to my height and handed me another arrow. _

_"Stand straight, and draw all the way back now to your cheek. Take a deep breath and then let go" he advised. I did as he said and when I let go the arrow actually went past the target and into the woods._

_"I missed" I sighed in disappointment._

_"Practice makes perfect love, and so does perfect practice. You'll get it" my mother encouraged me._  
_"Go on and fetch it now and we'll have some cake" she said and I nodded and went after it. I made my way through the woods with a hop in my step, quite delighted with my present. _

_"Merida" I heard a whisper off to the side. I looked around and saw nothing. _  
_"Hello?" I asked,and was met with silence. _  
_"Is that you Snow?" I asked a bit nervous now, maybe I shouldn't have gone in by myself. _

_"Merida" I heard the whisper again and this time it giggled. I looked down and saw before me a small wisp of blue smoke that seemed to emanate magic and curiosity. The minute I looked at it several more appeared behind it forming a path._  
_"A wisp" I gasped in surprise knowing that these fairy-like creatures were the ones my mother had told me about in bedtime stories. A will of a wisp, they were called, and it was said they were to lead you to your destiny. I reached out my hand to try and catch the wisp in front of me and it immediately disappeared and then reappeared a few feet ahead of me. I followed it and it lead me further into the forest and then suddenly, it disappeared._

_"Where'd you go?" I asked. _  
_"Looking for this?" another voice asked as a boy of about my age appeared from behind a tree with my arrow in his hand. _  
_"Yes I am. Can I have it back please?" I asked politely rocking back and forth on my heels. _

_"I don't know, I quite like it" he smirked at me. _  
_"It's not yours, it's mine" I stomped my foot a bit frustrated now. _  
_"Finders keepers" he teased. _  
_"Ladies don't start fights' that's what my mother says" I told him crossing my arms, trying to sound clever now. _  
_"Well you should listen to her"_

_"They finish them" I continued the quote as I pushed him to the ground in to a puddle of mud. _  
_"Thank you" I smiled as I grabbed my arrow and began to skip back off to the party but I fell forward as something collided with my head. I reached my hand back, and felt a big glob of mud on the back of my head. I grit my teeth as I turned towards the boy, who had a huge smile now, and I tried to wipe it off his annoying face as I pushed him back into the puddle again._

_"Haha" I laughed, and then was caught off guard as he pulled my feet out from under me and I landed in the puddle, ruining my new dress. _  
_"Haha" he mimicked me. I let out a scream as I tried to throw as much of the dirty mud at him as I could and couldn't help a smile spread across my face as a fight ensued._  
_"MERIDA" My mother screamed at me as she found us. The boy and I both stopped in fear of what was going to happen next. _

_"What happened? Look at your dress! And your hair! I spent hours trying to tame it!" she stated as she made me stand up before her. _  
_"It was his fault" I pointed a finger at the boy. _

_"She started it" the boy blamed me now. _  
_"I was finishing a fight, just like you said a lady always does" I told her. _  
_"Merida, a lady finishes a fight with the power of words. Not by pushing someone into a puddle" she reprimanded me and I felt tears began to form at the corner of my eyes out of embarrassment._  
_"Both of you will apologize to each other now" my mother demanded us. The boy and I both turned to each other not very happy about this conclusion. _  
_"I'm sorry" I apologized not making eye contact with him. _  
_"I'm sorry" he sighed out. _  
_"I will tell your mother about this" she told the boy._

_"And as for you young lady, there will be a punishment for you, but it won't be till tomorrow" my mother finished the conversation and headed back towards the field, meaning that we had to follow behind her. The boy and I slowly fell in step as we let her walk a few feet ahead of us. _  
_"Who's your mummy?" I asked the boy as we walked trying to make a conversation now seeing as that would be better then having to face the harsh silence with my mother. _  
_"She's the seamstress" he said. _  
_"I'm Merida" I introduced myself. _

_"Peter" he said after awhile. I then realized that he was actually my age, I might actually have someone my age to socialize with. Sure I had Snow, but I never saw her that often. In the castle it was just me, by myself with my nursemaid Maudie, who my mum made follow me around almost everywhere and believe me I often got quite bored with her. _  
_"Do you wanna be friends?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me confused._

_"Why?"_

_"I had fun having a mud fight with you. Plus it seems like you don't have any" I admitted. He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed._  
_"What?" he asked._  
_"Your eyebrows they're funny mine can't do that" I told him and he did it again making me laugh and he smiled back._  
_"We'll make a pinky promise. I won't ever be mean to you again or push you and you will never steal my arrows from me" I bargained._

_"Ok then" he shrugged his shoulder holding his pinky out and I wrapped my pinky around his._

**Aww look at that bebe Merida and Peter. Again I'm so sorry for the late update but I hope you guys liked it and please review if you did! And guys I'm gonna do a lot of thank you's next chapter it's just getting late so don't hate me for it but yeah wow you guys those reviews you gave me were ahh and like all those follows and favorite! You guys know how to make my day!**


	8. Unimportant

**Guess who's on vacation? ME! And guess who got an A on her history final? ME! AHHHHH! enjoy the chp peeps. **

Peter and I stared at each other for a moment with confused looks on our faces. Had he seen it to? Had he seen the strange vision that seemed to last forever but only glitched through my brain in a mere minute?

_No he couldn't have_ I thought to myself. Without so much as a farewell I headed back towards the camp purposely bumping into his shoulder and smirked to myself as he did nothing and just stood there in confusion.

* * *

Peter glanced behind him as he watched the girl walk off back to the camp. His mind was still boggled over what he had just seen. The vision had made him feel something inside of him, almost a sort of pain and nostalgia. It was something he hadn't felt before while on this island. He glanced off into the distance towards skull rock. He could still do it, he still had some magic left in him, granted it wasn't a lot but it was enough for one flight. As he began to levitate above the ground he headed towards the isolated island off of Neverland. Once he reached his destination, he had to steady himself a bit after landing. This made him grit his teeth in frustration at how weak he was becoming. He began his ascent up the stairs and when he reached the top he saw the huge hourglass and saw how time was slowly ticking away. He needed to work faster, his time was running short.

A soft whoosh was made off to the side and Peter looked up and to the right to see the Shadow. He crossed his arms at the dark figure in frustration.  
"What the hell just happened there?" he asked.

"The magic is slowly fading away" it told him in a morose voice.  
"I know that! That's what you've been telling me since the beginning" Peter snapped at him. The Shadow stayed silent.  
"Long ago when I became the leader of the Lost Boys and I had no idea who I was you said that my past was erased from my memory and that it would help me be a leader. Then how is it I just saw a vision of me as a child befriending...her" Peter refused to call Sarah by her real name. A person only deserved to be called by there name if they were going to stay with him for a long period of time, in his eye.

"The magic is slowly fading away. Your memory's are coming back to you as your time is running out here. You are now unconsciously preparing yourself to go back home and grow up, just like your predecessor did before you, and so on. She is someone from your past. Someone that is unimportant to your role now. If you wish to be immortal and not remember your past find the heart of the truest believer as soon as possible" it explained.

* * *

As I passed by the main campfire I saw Alfie begin to rub his eyes and yawn. I smiled to myself as I walked over to him and crouched to his height.

"You tired?" I asked him.  
"No" he muttered through his yawn and looked at me with tired eyes.  
"Maybe just a little" he admitted.  
"Come on I'll tuck you in" I offered as we stood up together and headed towards his hidey hole. As I was pushing the covers underneath him to cocoon him in bed the twins, Tim and Jim (odd names for twins I know) came in.  
"She's in our man cave Alfie" Jim whispered to him.  
"I happen to be older than you so I think I have the right to go where I please" I said as I tried to stand above them in the short home, and it wasn't that intimidating since I had to duck.  
"Could you tuck me in as well?" Tim asked and his brother looked at him with an astonished look on his face. I hadn't really expected that but I was delighted to do it for him and cocooned him in his little bed as well.  
"What about you Jim boy, want to be cocooned like a caterpillar?" I offered, talking in my, talking to children voice that I often acquired when babysitting.

"Maybe" he looked at the ground and I smiled at him. As I was about to crawl out Alfie stopped me.  
"One more thing. Can I have a bed time story possibly?" he asked giving me these eyes that he knew would always win me over.  
"Tucking you in and a bedtime story? I believe you have me confused with a different female that's been to Neverland" I joked as I sat on the ground beside the three boy's beds.  
"Do one of those ones, that you make up on the spot. Like the one where you say you invented fish" Alfie gave me an example.  
"You mean because I despise swimming alone" I remembered and he nodded.  
"You invented fish? Is that true?" Jim asked.  
"Of course it is, all of my stories are true" I lied and Alfie shook his head at me.  
"What would you like the story to be about?" I asked.

"Do an adventure one with a hint of scariness in it!" Alfie exclaimed.  
"Then how will you go to sleep?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"We can handle it" Tim told me. I gave an evil smile to the three of them.  
"If it's an adventure story with a hint of scariness that you want? Then it's a adventure story with a hint of scariness you shall have. Once upon a time there was a bear that was told to be the inhabitant of the soul of an old evil king from long ago. He was immortal and he hunted through the woods day and night looking for a opponents to challenge and defeat. Many foolish warriors had attempted to conquer but no ever did, but one however, was very close to defeating him. It was a young lad who was taking his lovely maiden on a stroll of the woods. They were to be wed within month's. In an open part of the forest they spread out a picnic and began to eat it until it was rudely interupted by a harsh growl" I growled to add affect and it made the boys laugh.

"Don't laugh this is a serious story remember" I joked and then continued with my story "the lad drew his sword and pushed his lady behind him for safety. The bear scratched at him and clawed at him. As a response the lad kicked at the bear and then suddenly the bear grabbed his foot in his mouth. The bear tore his leg clean off right there and down the monsters throat it went. So as revenge for his leg the lad stabbed the bear in the eye and off it went back into the forest to hide. And no one has seen the bear ever since" I finished. The boys sat in silence for a moment and I jumped out at them making them jump and I laughed at them.  
"Good night you three" I smiled at them as I left.  
"Good night" they all chimed! It was eerily dark out now and the fire was extinguished. I would have to make my way back to Tink's in the dark then. As I cautiously walked through the woods I had to hum to myself to try and ease down my small fear of the dark. Coincidentally I had Peter Pan music from the cartoon stuck in my head.

_Think of the wonderful thoughts any merry little thoughts think of Christmas think of snow think of sleigh bells off you go like reindeer in the sky! YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY! _I sang in my head and I did feel better. It was a strange habit I had, I get the feeling I acquired it from watching many musicals.

"You sing when you're scared?" someone laughed behind me. I turned around and squinted my eyes to see Peter.  
"Yes" I admitted truthfully.  
"Could you be any more of a girl?" he joked.  
"Could you be any more of a"  
"Boy, yes I could that's because I am one if you haven't noticed" he interrupted me and gave me a smirk and then he stared at me for a moment and just looked at me up and down very similarly to the way he did the first time we met.

"Who are you?" he asked me, doing that invasion of personal space thing again and this time he had me backed up against a tree.  
"I told you I'm Sarah" I told him the truth. What did he expect me to say?  
"Don't lie to me. You have magic don't you. That's why you made me see that vision, I've heard that story before" he assumed.

_So he did see it then_ I realized.

"I didn't do anything. Listen alright, I am the least of a threat to you. I am no one. I'm just Sarah, unimportant completely normal Sarah" I explained.  
"I wouldn't say unimportant" he said and gave me a ghost of a smile.

_Some nice demon has possessed Peter Pan_ I thought to myself.

"But then again I wouldn't say your important either" he contradicted himself putting his signature smirk back on.  
_Never mind then_ I internally sighed out of annoyance.

**Sorry it's short guys but bedtime calls. I'm thinking I may start moving in to season three next chapter! **

**Chapter 6: **

**ElektraMackenzie: Pssh they both got the hots for each other**

**Shehunter: thank you for liking all the references. I like making those because they're like a nod to all the other nerdy things I appreciate!**

**kykyxstandler: Gah thank youXD**

**Singer of Water: Why thank you I actually messed up on one tinkerbell reference but don't tell anyone shhh! Teehee thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm sorry I'll try working on that but I hope you enjoyed this chapter though**

**musicluver246: Thank you thank you THank you!**

**Insertisernamehere: Like I said in the message I sent you! You'll have to wait and see ;D**

**GingerGeekGal1796: I'm glad you found my story too. And i'm glad you like the back story. PS I LOVE YOUR USERNAME!**

**Chapter 7:**

**GingerGeekGal1796: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chp!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Awww thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chp!**

**Guest: You'll have to wait and see on a couple of those things you asked but I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**kykyxstandler: Teehee I hope this chp answered your question :D**

**Have a lovely day/night/afternoon guys BYE**


	9. Visions of Christmas Past

**Ok just letting you guys know right now not a very big plot based chapter I just wanted to make a cute fluffy xmas one for y'all so I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you all have a nice christmas and that santa brings you all that you want and...world peace. **

I could practically hear a tea kettle go off in my head as I let Peter's words sink in and he just slinked away back off into the darkness.  
"You are...rude" I stated as I followed him to wherever he was going.  
"Nobody gets to a position of power by being polite and using their manners" he reminded me.  
"I can think of loads" I lied as my mind tried to come up with something and I followed him up these stairs.  
"No you can't" he caught my lie. I let out an annoyed sigh and mimed strangling him behind his back and I suddenly realized I had walked into this massive sort of elvish woodlandy suite.  
"Wait hang on" I realized out loud as I walked back out and looked at the exterior of the tree and compared it to the interior (**AN: Doctor who reference coming in 3..2..1)**

"Go on say it everyone else does" Peter told me looking so pleased with himself.  
"It's smaller on the outside"

"It's bigger on the inside" we said at the same time. Peter actually looked confused for a moment.  
"People usually say it's bigger on the inside"  
"Well I'm not like other people" I told him.  
"I thought you said you weren't important?"  
"To your plan. I meant I wasn't important to your plan,whatever that maybe, you...dollop head" I tried to insult him and he laughed at it.  
"Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around the place eyeing things. The room was filled with warm light and there was a hammock bed off to the side. There were various weapons spread out on the ground and even a book shelf filled with what Tink liked to call, lost things.  
"Well normally I invite people here but since you so clearly followed me-"  
"I did not follow you. I was trying to prove a point and I'm angry with you" I interrupted him.  
"But, since you clearly followed me I might as well tell you that this, is my room. Usually though I like to get to know a person first before they spend the night" he smirked at me.  
"You think you're so clever and witty" I scoffed at him.  
"I'll let you in on something darling I am" he leaned in a bit and then he glanced down at my neck. I glanced down with him and accidentally bumped heads with him.  
"OW" we both shouted in pain as we backed away from each other and massaged our heads.  
"Were you looking at my necklace?" I asked after the pain had subsided. He quickly turned away from me. I glanced at what he had been staring at, and flipped the small pendant of a Gaelic symbol, that was some royal family crest, that had three bears intertwined together. The necklace had a strange greenish tint to it which made it absolutely stunning.  
"I've seen that before" he sighed after a moment, looking back at me now.

"Where?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"I'm not sure" he admitted. I then glanced off to the side and saw something on the bookshelf. It was a Pan flute.  
"Coincidentally we are both recognizing things we haven't seen before. Because I've seen this flute before" I told him the truth as I twirled the item between my fingers. I put it back down after I inspected it. There was an awkward silence between us.  
"I'll go then" I decided as I tried to head back out.

"I doubt you'll make it back to Tinkerbell's without injuring yourself in this darkness" Pan stopped me.  
"Then what do you suggest?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"Well if it's anything, I'm all for cuddling" He joked opening his arms to me.  
"The floor is sounding quite desirable" I decided as I sat down and took my jacket off making a pillow out of it.  
"Come on, you must know I'm a better host than that" he snapped his fingers and a small mattress rose up from under me and a blanket was pulled over me. I let out a groan as I realized what I would have to do next.  
"Thank you" I muttered quietly into my pillow.  
"What?" Peter asked egging me on.  
"THANK YOU" I snapped as I lifted my head up for a moment and then buried it in the pillows again. The light was quickly extinguished in the room and my breathing began to slow down. Despite being a complete annoyance I could see some good in him a bit now. Tigerlily had actually been right he was adorable when he was charming.

* * *

_The snow fell on Dun Broch quickly just in time for Christmas day making the castle look like a snow palace.  
_"_CHRISTMAS" HAMISH shouted as he ran into my room and jumped on my bed.  
"Get off of me" I tried to throw him off, it was too early in the morning for things to be all cheery and in your face.  
"I got you a present" Hamish smiled at me as he handed me a plate full of Empire Biscuits.  
"Biscuits?" I asked.  
"For breakfast so you don't have to wait for desert! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" he shouted. I hugged him around the neck.  
"Now mine?" he asked.  
"Later" I told him.  
"You're no fun! I'm going to go bother mum and dad then" he said as he hopped out of the bed and ran off to our parents room. There was a knock at my door and I quickly hid back under the blankets when I saw who it was.  
"PETER!" I shouted.  
"Dress delivery for the ball tonight" he said as he tossed something on my bed.  
"Go away I'm indecent" I said under the blankets.  
"You're wearing a blanket for protection you're fine" he muttered as he hopped on my bed and stole one of my biscuits.  
"No! My hair is huge! Go away, before I make my dad drag you outta here" I told him._

_"Your is always like that" he said as he pulled the blanket off revealing my huge bed hair. I scrunched my nose at him and he copied the look.  
"Happy Christmas" he said as he handed me a small box.  
"What's this?" I asked as I opened it. We had never given each other presents before, due to the fact that we didn't like to spend anything on each other. Peter was to poor to purchase anything and I was didn't want to make it look like I was treating him as a charity by helping him with money.  
"You clearly do not understand the concept of presents if you think I'm going to tell you" he smiled at me. I looked at the item in the box and gasped at it's beauty. It was a lovely necklace with my families royal crest on it and it was a unique shade of green that made it lovelier.  
"It's beautiful" I managed to say.  
"My mum said green looks good on girls with red hair" he told me as I put it on._

_"How did you get this?" I asked.  
"I had a bit of extra money this year" he shrugged. I then felt a huge amount of guilt at his lack of a present. _

_"I got you one as well" I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me, most likely catching my lie.  
"I did" I lied again looking down at my new necklace and fiddling with it._

_ "You're getting one tonight whether you like it or not Mr. so you better be there at the ball" I told him.  
"I will then" he assured me as he stood up. Once he was gone I quickly got dressed and ran to my parents room. When I walked in I found that they were still asleep. I silently tip toed to my mother's side.  
"Mum" I whispered poking her.  
"Mum" I did it again.  
"Go away we already kicked your brother out, dear" she muttered to me as she swatted my hand away.  
"But mummmmmmmm, I have a problem and I need your help" I nudged her now. She let out a groan as she rolled over and looked at me with tired eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I have to buy a present for someone, a boy. I don't know what to get him?" I asked. _

_"A boy?" my mum asked.  
"It's Peter, it's just a friend gift you know. He randomly gave me one this year and I didn't get him anything" I explained.  
"Get him something unexpected" she said falling back asleep. _

_"That's not helpful" I sighed and was met with silence.  
"Fine I'm going downstairs to Hamish and we are going to drink all of the mulled wine and get insanely drunk before the ball" I joked at her as I left her room feeling annoyed with being ignored._

* * *

_"Come on just one more dance" Prince James tried to offer me as a painfully awkward waltz came to an end.  
"No I'm sorry, my feet are killing me, not to mention you've actually stepped on them quite a few times, and-"  
"Merida!" my mum cut me off silently trying to tell me to act more ladylike.  
"No thank you" I told him and left with a curtsey. I searched around the room for Peter, and finally spotted him in the back. I jumped up to get his attention and waved at him. He waved back as he saw me. I then went and grabbed his present by the tree in the ballroom and we met outside. We could both see our breaths in the icy cold air.  
"Here you go" I smiled to him through my shivers and handed him his present. When he unwrapped it he gave me a quizzical look.  
"You hate it. I'm sorry my mum suggested I get you something unexpected and so when I saw that, I assumed you wouldn't be expecting that and god I'm sorry!" I apologized as I hid my face in my hands.  
"I'm a terrible friend and you got me this lovely necklace and I got you a ridiculous Pan flute. I thought it'd be funny because that's your name" I complained. I then heard a soft musical note and lifted my head up a bit and saw Peter smile at me with the flute up to his lips.  
"It might take some practice but I like it" he said.  
"You're lying" I assumed.  
"I'm not" he told the truth as he made a lovely musical note come out of the flute again.  
"Thank you Merida" he said as he hugged me and I felt all warm inside._

_**Hold up what's this feeling** I asked myself as I hugged him back with a huge smile on my face. He made it hilarious by lifting me up a bit.  
"Put me down please" I laughed.  
"Spin?" he asked as we began to spin now.  
"PETER!"I laughed and our hug was interrupted by Maudie opening the door. Peter had let go of me so fast that I had slid to the ground due to the ice._

_"I'm fine" I told Maudie as I tried to get up but was unsuccessful.  
"As soon as you get up, you two best get back in here before you both catch your death" she ordered us.  
"We will" I promised.__Peter held his hand out to me and helped me up which may have concluded with us falling back on the ground a couple times. Finally though after a couple minutes we were both able to stand on our own two feet._  
"Happy Christmas" Peter smiled at me. I don't know why I did it, but something inside of me had urged me to do it. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. We both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and blushed or that could have just been the cold.  
"Happy Christmas" I smiled at him as I walked inside.

**And a merry christmas to all and to all a good night. Hope you liked this chp and please review if you did.**

**ElektraMackenzie: Well thank you dearie! I hope you enjoyed this chp**

**GingerGeekGal1796: That is a good compliment to be given! I've only been given that compliment like twice I apparently look more like Ariel instead, so I'm jelly that you hear that so often and I'm sure you look just like her as well you beautiful person you! I hope you enjoyed this chp!  
**

**Singer of Water: Thank you so much buddy! I hope you enjoyed this chp and that you have a lovely xmas!**

**Insertisernamehere: You'll just have to wait and say how Sarah got to where she was :D**

**kykyxstandler: Thanx so much I hope you enjoyed this chp.**

**olympusrox123: Hahah I'm so glad you like the reference's and I will try and fit in a hawkeye one just for somewhere!**

**Guest: I'm kinda going back and forth on that but I think that they are just going to be friends! But we'll see i might change my mind on that possibly (shrugs) hahah anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Operation Cobra Rescue Mission

**Alright so I'm going to skip forward for a bit to get the plot a going and I hope that's ok with you all! I hope you all had a lovely christmas! I would love to know what you all got? I got a cool merida doll from Santa, a smart tv, the divergent series, tons of cool nerd memrobilia, gift cards, and I bought myself the deluxe frozen soundtrack! Oh speaking of it I finally saw Frozen! It was sooo amazing I loved it so much! Oh I also got to finally try my bow for the first time! It was super fun and I didn't do well but I really wasn't expecting myself to be like Hawkeye with it on the first try but I had fun and that's all that matters. I couldn't shoot a crossbow though sadly cause the arrows are so tiny and easy to lose. Anyways sorry for the rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter (virtual thumbs up) not sure why I did that but it seemed right hahhaa.**

Weeks passed by in Neverland and I actually got quite comfortable there. I even began to feel attached to some of the boys. After our awkward little slumber party Peter and I began to tolerate each other at the least. There were still some points where he deserved a good kick in the shin but it wasn't as bad as when I first got there. None of us ever mentioned any of the visions/flashbacks that we had shared because that meant we believed what they were trying to tell us and that was a whole different territory that I did not want to approach.

After spending several days with Tigerlily she lead me back to the beach where we found Peter waiting for us. I saw Tigerlily give me a smile as she bumped into my shoulder and I stuck my tounge out at her.  
"Thank you so much for visiting! Come back anytime" she said as she hugged me and I returned it giving her a tight hug.  
"To much love" she said as I squeezed her to tight. I laughed and she did as well, then we both turned to Peter.  
"I was wondering when you'd notice me. I'm getting quite jealous, you don't hug me like that when I leave Tigerlily or braid my hair" Peter joked as his eyes moved to the several braids Tigerlily had put in my hair with beads and several pieces of string intertwined in them.  
"Grow your hair out stupid boy and you'll get your wish" Tigerlily joked. They both childishly stuck their tongues out at each other. **(AN: Omg so this is random and I know i'm interuppting my own story but while I'm typing this a commercial for bacon bowls just came on :O BACON THAT YOU CAN MAKE INTO BOWLS AND HAVE LITTLE SNACKS IN THEM AND THEN EAT THE BOWLS! I MUST HAVE THIS) **I walked over to Peter now and he held out his hand to me.  
"Can't I just hold onto your arm?" I asked while glaring at Tigerlily as she giggled at the gesture.

"It's not as secure. Unless you would like to swim across a lake full of mermaids again?" he asked. I let out a small groan and grabbed his hand and he smirked at his victory.  
"Think happy thoughts now" he gave me a fake smile and I returned it to him as we flew into the air. There was hardly any pixie dust now these days so we only had enough for one person to go across the lake with another person hanging on tightly.  
"BYE!" Tigerlily shouted at us as we flew away. I quickly waved at her, and sooner than I realized it, we were back on the other side.  
"Thank you for escorting me good sir" I said as I let go of his hand and we continued our walk back to our separate camps.

"Twas no trouble at all my dear lady" he joked back.  
"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" I asked. Peter pondered for a moment as if deciding to choose his words carefully.  
"We may have gotten a new lost boy" he finally said. I nodded at the statement and stopped as we reached a fork in our path.  
"Well take care of yourself" I said as I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't...run into a tree" he said as he repeated the gesture.

_Ok then?_ I thought as I walked off. When I reached my treehouse I could see that Tink was there, from the light of a candle coming out the window. As I climbed to the top I began to hear several voices. Some of them were even female, which was odd because Tink and I were the only girls on this side of the island, at least I think we were. As I opened up the trap door I was met with several weapons pointed at my face. The owners of them were people I had never seen before. There was a woman with black hair in a pixie cut, a man with blonde hair who looked quite dashing, a woman with long blonde hair who's face almost looked like the woman's with black hair, there was another woman also with black hair but it was cut to her shoulders, and to my surprise Captain Hook was present as well.  
I tried to come up with something clever to say that wouldn't show me as a threat. I knew that if I were a brave heroine like the ones that I would see in films all the time I would say something like "Oh Tink I didn't know you had company?" but for some reason all I could say was

"Hi" and it didn't even come out in my normal voice, it came out in a squeak. Tink pushed her way through the small group surrounding me.  
"Stand down she's with me" she told them.

"I can second that I've met her before, she's harmless" Captain Hook assured them.  
"I take offense to that" I told him as I shut the door behind me. The woman with the shoulder length hair looked at me all funny.  
"This is not my day. Clearly everyone who I've ever pissed off is bent on running into me today" she said out loud.  
"Do I know you?" I asked. The woman with the pixie cut put a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards her and then looked at me for a moment. The next thing I knew she threw her arms around me.  
"I thought you were dead" she told me as she pulled away from me. I just glanced around the room for any help here. This was like going to a parent's work party and getting told by everyone the whole night that they've known you since you were a fetus and you had no clue who they were.

"That advice I gave you a while back, did it help?" Captain Hook asked me.  
"Ummmm sort of still confused about why I'm having strange visions but apparently Peter's having them as well, but can I just ask what the hell is going on? WHO ARE YOU-" My mouth was quickly covered by the blonde woman's hand and everyone shhh'd me.  
"Listen I'm Emma and right now we are looking for my son. He got captured by Peter Pan and we are trying to get him back before he does something terrible to him. Now do you know Peter Pan?" she asked me.  
"Of course I do! I've been trapped on this island for the past couple of weeks because of him! Which boy is yours?" I asked. The had to be the first rescue mission ever done on Neverland. Not saying I wasn't beginning to enjoy my stay here but the thought of someone's family coming to rescue a lost boy warmed my heart and I felt the urge to help them.  
"Henry" the woman with the short hair jumped in now. I tried to search through my head of all the boys I had met but I couldn't recall any boy named Henry.

"He must be the new lost boy Peter told me about earlier" I told them.

"Have you seen him? " the blonde man asked.

"No I've been gone the last few days" this then made me now I realize why I had been gone the last few days. It had been Peter who had so graciously helped me get across the river,when I said I wanted to go visit Tigerlily, and not to mention he had been so strangely nice the last couple of days. He had wanted me gone because he knew that I would have intervened when this so called plan went down.  
"That git" I snapped to no one in particular.

"So you'll help us?" the blonde haired man asked.  
"We can take you home when this is all over" Emma promised. Why was I hesitating it wasn't like I had made a blood oath the attractive bugger.  
"I can help you as much as I can" I promised.

* * *

After spending an hour or so in Tinkerbell's tree house the rescue party began to head back to their hidden camp. Killian Jones took a look back at Regina as she lagged behind and he stopped for a moment to let her catch up to him and then grabbed her arm to get her attention.  
"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
"You and I both know that you wiped that girl's memory long ago but that doesn't mean you can't give them back" he told her. Regina let out a sigh as she ripped her arm out of Killian's grasp.

"You think I didn't think of that the moment I saw her?" she reprimanded him.  
"Then why won't you? Everyone else from your home has their memories back why can't she?" he asked.  
"Why are you pushing this?" Regina asked curiously.  
"Because I have an idea that might help us all get off this island safely" he leaned towards her. Regina smiled at him. How could he be so stupid to think that was possible.  
"Really?" she asked entertaining herself now.  
"Surely you know who Peter Pan truly is?" Killian asked her. Regina bit her lip. Of course she knew who the boy truly was but for some reason the last time they met, he didn't seem to recollect their last meeting.  
"Yes I do" Regina whispered truthfully.  
"Then you know of his affections for the girl"  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Not important at the moment, lets just steer this back to my plan. Now if you give the girl her memories back she'll remember her feelings for Pan, and as I can guess, they'll add to the affection she has towards him now. So with her remembering her past life all she has to do is kiss Pan and then we can safely go back to Storybrooke" he explained. Regina crossed her arms in disbelief at how insane that plan sounded.

"Why do you think her kissing Pan could fix all of this?" Regina asked.  
"True love's kiss can break anything can't it? Surely even just a small memory charm?"  
"It's possible, but even if it did work and you're saying they both get their memories back, I'm pretty sure the most it'll do is make them bloodthirsty and then they'll kill me"

"Not so long ago though, another certain monster kissed a beauty that he found true love with and look how much that changed him" Killian reminded her as he referenced the relationship between Belle and Rumple.

"How was Pan's memory erased?" Regina asked.  
"That's a story for another time love. Think of my plan this way though no blood, no death, no harm towards Henry, and we all go back to Storybrooke" Killian summarized for her as began to catch back up with the group. Once he was a few steps ahead of her he glanced back around to find Regina contemplating the idea for a moment and then she spun back around and headed back towards the treehouse.  
"I'll meet up with you later" she assured him.  
"You sure you'll be safe?" Killian asked. Regina smirked at him as a small fireball lit in her hands and she gave him her old and infamous Evil Queen smile.  
"I can handle it"

* * *

I was just about to settle into bed until there was a knock on the trap door. Tinkerbell was already asleep so I didn't want her to wake up before the person knocked again. I opened the door without asking who it was, and then mentally kicked myself knowing I would have to start doing that since I was now apart of "Operation Cobra Rescue Mission". When I looked down I saw Regina and she had a little ball of light in her hand to illuminate a little bit of the room so we could see each other.  
"I need you to come with me" she whispered. I got a nervous lump in my throat. Since I now knew who everyone in the rescue party was, I kind of found it a bit scary to go for a midnight stroll with the Evil Queen.  
"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. She gave me a look that honestly reminded me of a look my mom would give me to make me do what she wanted me to do. I knew from several occasions that, that was a look you always wanted to obey to.

_I mean she can't possibly be bad now right? She's on a rescue mission with her worst enemy, or former worst enemy I guess so she must have changed_ I told myself. I followed her as she led the way through a hidden trail with her little floating light as a guide. Her floating light almost reminded me of the will of a wisps that I would see in those visions.  
"Soooo where are we going?" I asked.  
"If you tell Pan where I'm taking you. I'll cut your ginger locks off and give you Snow's haircut and worse" she threatened.  
"And my little dog too?" I joked to myself and I heard her chuckle at that.  
"I don't make idiotic threats like that! That's an entirely different villain that you don't want to mess with" she advised.  
"I'll remember that!"  
"We're going to my camp. What I'm going to do to you is gonna be a bit overwhelming and you'll most likely have questions that won't wait till the next time we meet" she explained. Well that didn't make things better knowing that she was going to do something to me.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked and before me I saw a light and Regina extinguished hers as I realized it was a campfire. Keeping guard over the camp was Emma and she gave me a funny look as I walked in with Regina. I just gave her a confused look back not really knowing why I was here yet.  
"I'm going to give you back some of your memories. Not all of them because some of your memory is a bit hard to unlock and you'll have to do that by yourself, but I'm just going to help you remember some of the important things" Regina explained to both me and Emma.  
"Whoa wait! So you're saying that those funny little visions I've had in my head are actually of me? I'm actually a sassy Scottish princess with kick ass archery skills?" I asked.

"Which one?" Emma asked.  
"Merida! There was a movie, and it was AWESOME! You didn't see it?" I asked her.  
"I was a bit busy breaking a curse and other...things" she smiled at me.  
"Oh I understand" I joked with her. Regina gave me a warm smile.  
"So you'll let me do this then?" she asked.  
"It's not gonna change who I am right?" I asked her.  
"It might and it might not. It might be something you can learn from" she said sounding very wise.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked. She gave me a look and I knew she was mentally saying _You're full of questions aren't you?_

"This might be a way we can save Henry" she told me. I raised an eyebrow at that statement. How could me remembering who I was, help save Henry?  
"I'll explain later" she assured me as she placed both of her hands on the side of my head.  
"Close your eyes and clear your mind" she advised. There was no turning back now so I did as she said and then I felt a weird jolt go through me and I suddenly began to drift off.

**Ok that's it for now hope you liked it! Please review if you did and I'm going to do the thank yous next chapter! Have a magical day!**


	11. Into the Open Air

**I'm not gonna lie kinda stressed about this chapter because I just want it to be perfect for you guys and explain things which I Hope it will. So enjoy! Oh ok guys I have some fancast visual's for you finally alright granted most them are game of thrones people but does that matter no! Well it might but meh it's not my fault that i think they could easily act out those characters!**

**Merida/Sarah: Molly Quinn**

**Hamish/Alfie: Ty Simpkins**

**Elinor/Sarah and Alfie's Mum: Michelle Fairley**

**Fergus/Sarah and Alfie's Dad: I'm torn between Ian Glain cuz he sounds more like him or Gerard Butler so pick whoever you think would be a good him**

**Young Macintosh: Kit Harrington (fans self he's so hot I mean have you seen his abbs in Pompeii)**

**Young Dingwall: Alfie Allen**

**Young Macguffin: John Bradley**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on, come on don't want to be late we've got to get you ready for today you could meet your future husband" my mother exclaimed cheerily as she thrust open my curtains. I let out a groan and scratched my head to wake myself up. It was a soothing sort of massage I did every morning and plus it helped to make my mind off today.

"Come on we are going to get dressed have a nice breakfast with no bickering" she told me before leaving. I just glared at her and threw the blankets back over me.

"Tell them that I do not wish to see them at all and they can all go back to their stupid homelands and marry some other princess" I snapped. The blankets were thrown off me and sent flying across the room. I sat up and crossed my arms and legs and glared at her.  
"I know you're angry"  
"I'm more than that" I scoffed at her. She sent me a glare now and it was a terrifying one.  
"Merida get dressed" she said through gritted teeth before slamming the door shut. Moments like these made me miss the days where we were best friends and I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't have to worry about silly things like being forced to marry someone.  
"Urg" I complained as I got up and changed into my dress. As I trudged down to the dining hall I sat in between Snow and Hamish. They were both trying to look away from me probably pretending that they hadn't heard the massive argument my mother and I had, had the night before.

"Merida, I'm sure if you ask nicely Regina will lend you some of her beauty enhancers" Mum chimed at me. I looked up from my bowl of porridge and said.  
"If I'm going to meet my future husband today he's going to have to get used to seeing me with my natural look and not some idiotic beauty enhancer clearly invented because men don't understand natural beauty and want to put women down. No offense Regina" I said to her.  
"None taken" she muttered as my mother almost looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. Breakfast then went on in silence for the rest of us. However at the head of the table Regina had a huge smile on her face despite my rude comment.  
"Anyone want an apple?" she asked gesturing to the fruit bowl in front of her. We all just ignored her and she gladly took one out and bit into one.  
"So did anyone else hear about that crazy winter in the middle of summer event in Arendelle?" she asked.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be so hard on her" Snow informed me as we headed back from the docks. I had just met my future suitors and if I had, had any inkling of wanting to go through with this plan before it was definitely erased now. The heir to the Dingwall clan was a bit insane, let's just say he bit one of the other heirs, the heir to the Macintosh clan didn't seem to own a tunic and would probably spend more time in the mirror then I ever would, and then there was the heir to the MacGuffin clan he seemed kind but to quiet. Apparently my fate would be decided in an archery tournament for my hand and frankly becoming a nun sounded like the best option out of all of this.  
"Why? I'm angry Snow! I'm sorry I can't be all sunshine and unicorns like you" I muttered. who said it was her job to stand up for my mother, I thought she was on my side. I felt a pain shoot up my arm as Snow grabbed it and dug her nails in.

" She wants what's best for you Merida. At least you have a mother that doesn't want you dead" she told me.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered feeling embarrassed now. In all of this mess I did have to admit that I was acting a bit selfish but I felt like I had to in all of this anger I was feeling.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, it's just getting harder every day. It feels like being able to live is a privilege" she confided in me. I glanced behind me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.  
"Of course I can" I pulled her close to me.

"If all of this goes as my mother wants this too. I'm going to run away with my friend Peter" I told her the truth.  
"Merida that's a terrible idea. Your family would miss you terribly. I would miss you terribly"

"Well that's why I'm inviting you! You could be safe with us and we'd get to see each other more often" She smiled at me.  
"Even if you two did pull through with this I think I would only be a bother to you two" I quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her and she chuckled at my question and then paused when she realized I didn't get it.  
"Oh you're serious?" she asked. I nodded as an answer and she gave me a mischievous smile.  
"I'll let you figure that out for yourself" she told me running off as the subject of our conversation approached me.

_Seriously what had she been talking about though_?

* * *

"I could shoot for your hand?" Peter offered as we sat in front of the fireplace in my room waiting for my mum to order me out of my room and make me go dance with my three suitors. I blushed at Peter's statement.  
"Only first borns can enter right?" he asked.  
"Noble ones though. Peter, thank you but I can fight this on my own. It's my battle not yours I couldn't make you give up your freedom" I told him.  
"I think you'd be worth it" he stated. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Get under the bed before she see's you" I whispered as I went and opened the door.  
"Time to come out from hiding you" My mom pulled me out and lead me to the ball room. I heard my door squeak open behind me and I waved at Peter as he quickly snuck out.

* * *

"I saw that" Regina whispered as she caught me behind the food table taking a big swig out of a whisky bottle. I wasn't one for sneaking hard alcohol but if my mother expected me to do anymore dancing with those numbskulls some alcohol would have to be ingested. I let out a cough at Regina's appearance and from the burning the whisky was causing to my throat. The bottle was quickly stowed away and I looked up at my...stepgodmother I guess you could say.

"Please don't tell her" I whispered in embarrassment as I got up and stood next to her.  
"Not unless you give me a sip as well" she smiled as I retrieved the bottle and passed it to her, with a confused look on my face. This was the first time we had ever sort of bonded in all of my time knowing her. Most of the time when we were forced together she was quiet and resigned suddenly though, now that my godfather was out of the picture she was different.

"You'll get nowhere with this. Then again my type of drink has a bit more of a kick to it" she admitted as she took a sip. We stood next to each other for a moment.  
"So taken a liking to any of them yet?" she asked. I shook my head at her.

"I see a lot of myself in you Merida, you know that?"  
"Not at all" It suddenly occurred to me that when Regina was my age she had gone through the same situation as well.  
"Are you happy with how your marriage turned out?" I asked her out of curiosity.  
"Darling I wouldn't be drinking in the corner with you if I was living my happily ever after" she assured me. That didn't make me feel better at all and I ended up taking another sip of the whiskey and then another three more to help dull my stress. The room seemed happier now and I felt a bit light headed. Suddenly out of the blue came the Young Macintosh with the other suitors behind him as a jig began to play.  
"My husbands await I'll be back" I smiled at Regina now and found myself pulled onto the dancefloor. The alcohol did help a bit, but I was very dizzy now.

"One more dance please my lady" the Young Dingwall begged. I just waved them off with a smile on my face and gave a strange wink to the Young Macintosh, he may have been a complete arse but hot damn did he have a fine body (**AN: Seriously though people have you seen Kit Harrington in his Pompeii photos? Jon Snow may not know anything but he doesn't really have to when he looks like that).**  
"I will see you boys in the morning and may the best first born noble win!" I cheered as I tripped over something. I heard Regina laugh as she helped me up.  
"No more for you sweetie" she joked as she helped me walk back to our corner and then suddenly I had an idea pop into my head.  
"Regina, Regina listen listen I just had a great idea what if I shoot for my own hand" I realized. Regina smiled at that, it was a strange smile though, it was almost as if she had been waiting for me to say that all night.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Fight for your freedom" she encouraged me.  
"Excuse me seamstress Boy, Perry dear. Could escort the princess back to her room? She needs some rest for tomorrow" Regina called off to someone.  
"Peter" Peter corrected her as he walked into the ballroom now. I let out an over dramatic gasp and jumped into Peter's arms.  
"PETER! IT'S YOU! HI PETER heheheh boop" I smiled as I booped him on the nose but he didn't smile at it.  
"Merida" he whispered glancing between me and Regina.

"Shhhhhhh" I pressed a finger to his lips to shut him up.  
"Peter did I ever tell you that you are my best-" and then I vomited.

* * *

Tears ran down my face as I headed for the stables everything had gone terribly wrong. I had tried to win my own hand but all it had caused me was more trouble then I had asked for. It had even lead to my mother's destruction of my bow after I destroyed that ghastly tapestry of us as a "happy family" in my rage.  
"MERIDA COME BACK" Snow shouted at me as I shoved past her in her attempt to stop me. When I reached the stables I quickly mounted my Clydesdale, Angus and took off in a hurry. The village flew past me in a blur as I ran away. Blinded by my tears I let Angus lead the way and we went off into the forest. Suddenly Angus came to a stop and I flew right off of him and felt a deep pain my shoulder.  
"Angus" I gritted at him angrily through my pain as he began to calm down. I sat there for a moment and toke in my surroundings we were located in what looked like a henge.  
"Merida" I heard a whisper, that I recalled from long ago. I let out a gasp as I saw a will of a wisp appear before me. Angus and I looked at each other for a moment. He let out a whinny as I got up and began to follow it.  
"Come on you" I whispered to him and he cautiously followed behind me. As I went further into the forest the woods began to cave in around me and I felt a slight amount of claustrophobia come on. Finally though the path led out to a cottage. I approached the cottage with slight caution and I find an old woman sitting in a rocking chair doing her hair while a pair of knitting needles knit a scarf beside her on their own.

"Oh hello there" she smiled at me. It was strange I could swear I had seen that smile before. I couldn't help but gape at her in amazement though as I watched the knitting needles move on there own. The old woman suddenly realized what I was looking at and with a snap of her fingers they immediately stopped and fell to the ground.  
"Now deary how can I help you?" she asked.  
"Are you..are you a" I didn't really know how to phrase the question.

"It's alright I won't be offended dear you can say it" she joked.  
"Are you a witch?" I asked. She motioned me to come further in and I obeyed. The minute I was inside she snapped and the door slammed shut.  
"As I said before, how can I help you?" she asked. I couldn't help myself as the words came out.  
"I want you to make a spell to change my mum" I wished.  
"That's not that hard! Done!" she clarified and with a wave of her finger a small mince pie appeared in her hand.  
"A pie?" I asked.  
"Give her one bite of this and she will be changed and by sunset tomorrow the spell will be permanent. Though if you don't want to reverse it you must fix your problems yourself and mend the bond torn by pride" she advised. I had no clue what that meant but I gladly took the pie without hesitation.  
"And there's no need for a payment?" I asked.  
"Can't a simple old witch like me make someones dreams come true?"

* * *

"Stupid Bloody witch" I cursed as I sat outside the cave we were sitting in front of. Once I had returned and given my mum the pie, the "spell" that the witch had given me had changed my mum alright...into a bear. And now we were in hiding because my father was on the hunt for her. I heard my mom let out a noise and I turned towards her. I felt a slight amount of guilt about this, it wasn't really my fault though it was the witch's. How was I supposed to know she'd be turned into a bear?  
"We'll sort it out in the morning" I tried to assure her. I shivered as the rain began to fall and a cloak was placed around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at Peter.  
"I'm so sorry for all of this. For vomiting on you, for dragging you into this" I apologized as he sat down next to me and let me curl into him a bit for more warmth. There was a flash of lightening and I flinched at the noise. I had hated that sound ever since I was a little girl, and whenever I was scared of it my mum would sing to me and hold me. My lip quivered at the memory

"_There's a brave wee lassie just remember I'll always be there for you" _she would say to me when I would curl into her.  
"Thing's will turn out alright in the end" Peter tried to comfort me. I then felt a warmth around us as my mum curled around us and nudged my hand.  
"What do you think mend the bond would mean?" I asked Peter.  
"What can you mend?" Peter tried to help me brainstorm.  
"Does sewing sort of count as mending?" I asked as an idea started to form.  
"Yes why?"  
"I think I can fix this!"

* * *

"So fish for breakfast then and then to fix the tapestry?" I asked my mom as we skipped off to the lake. My mum let out a grunt and I smiled at her. We reached a lake where fish were practically jumping out of the water. At first I had caught some fish with my bow but it turned out my mum had a bigger appetite now. This then lead to me trying to catch fish with my bare hands. I saw my mum glance at Peter as I fell in the lake getting fully soaked now.  
"What? I won't do any better than she is doing?" Peter told her.  
"You could always try too mum" I reminded her. As a bear it was quite comical to see her look offended.

"Come out here you two. Must it really take a princess to do a bears job" I joked as I tried to show them what I was doing and my mum was quite successful in catching the fish on her own. On accident I splashed Peter and then he got a smirk on his face as he splashed me. Suddenly a splash fight ensued, then the next thing I knew Peter was practically on top of me and our noses were touching. I blushed bright pink at our closeness and I saw my mum smile, if you could call it a smile on a bear, at this.

* * *

(**AN: Things are going to kinda speed up here a bit)**

Once we had returned to the castle my father went on a rampage at the sight of my mum as a bear. He had assumed that a bear had killed my mum due to her disappearance and had went out on a hunt after her once he saw her. He had even brought Hamish along as well to show him how a king finishes off a successful hunt. My mum led them out to the woods as I mended the tapestry. Once it had been mended Peter and I had arrived there just in time to stop them as they reached the henge.

"Merida the sun!" Peter exclaimed as the sun began to set and the sky grew dark on the eerie henge. The clansmen stepped aside as I quickly grabbed the now mended tapestry and threw it across my mother. I looked into her big brown eyes and waited for something to happen but nothing did. I waited and waited as the sun began to set lower and my mother looked worried and scared as the last of her human self began to fade away.  
"No! Please!" I begged no one in particular as my eyes began to sting from the tears forming now.  
"Mummy, don't leave me please! I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I should have listened to you. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me mummy" I cried as I got on my knees and threw my arms around her neck. I hadn't called her mummy in forever.  
"Mummy I love you. Stay with me, please!" I begged her. She opened her mouth as she tried to say something and then her brown eyes turned all black. When she looked at me she didn't recognize me. I let out sobs now as I held onto her tighter. I wanted her back. I was a selfish child that should have just sucked it up and done what she said instead of rebelling. This was all my fault.  
"I'm so sorry" I apologized to her as I cried into her fur and she began to back away from me and wriggled out of my grasp.  
"MUM!" I screamed as I tried grab back for her but something held me back and I realized Peter had an iron grip around me. There was nothing I could do to save her now, she was bear. She would no longer hold me and tell me things to make my tears go away, if I tried to bond with her now the most she could do is hurt me. The amount of pain that I felt in my heart at the moment could have killed me there. I tried to block my ear's as Hamish screamed  
"MUMMY NO!" I turned into my best friends chest and continued to cry as rain began to fall on us.

"It's my fault" I kept repeating and he held onto me tighter and to my surprise even kissed me on the top of the head.  
"Oh this is soo so sad" Regina's voice rang out as she appeared before us. I loosened my grip on Peter and looked up at her. I was practically shaking now.  
"Did I make you cry?" she asked with a smile on her face. I then realized something.  
"You were the witch, you gave me the spell" I whispered.  
"Very clever, and I had so much fun watching you try and break it even though it was impossible" she teased. Peter let go of me now as I was ready to kill her on the spot and she just laughed at me as she pushed me to the side with a wave of her hand.

"You know when I said you were just like me I was correct. You also betrayed your mother and doomed her. We are more alike then you think. You should feel flattered" she grinned at me.  
"I'll never be like you, give her back to me" I snapped at her.

"I had this planned all along, little girl and I'm about to get what I want" she told me as she turned towards my father now.  
"Do you want your happy family back?" she asked.  
"You witch" he cursed her.  
"Thank you"

"What do you want?" my father sighed looking absolutely defeated now.  
"I can change the spell on your wife and turn her human again on one condition. You surrender your kingdom to me" she stated. I looked at my father now horrified about what he would say. He looked at me with sad eyes and I knew his decision.  
"Bring her back to us please" he agreed.

"Well there's another condition actually take this bean and leave this place forever. It'll make all your memories of this world fade away and send you to a new world where you'll have to start all over again. No coming back and no attempts at rebellion" she stated as she tossed my father a bean.  
"We'll be a family still?" he asked. Regina nodded.  
"My king don't do this" one of the clans man told him. My father looked at the group that surrounded us.  
"I'm sorry my lads but family is more important" he apologized as he grabbed my hand and I grabbed Hamish's.  
"Ugh this is to lovey dovey for me" Regina complained and with a snap of her fingers my mother was back beside us with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized as she enveloped me and ran her fingers through my hair shhhing my trying to calm me down.  
"Elinor" my father whispered gladly as we all hugged each other now.  
"Save the family time for when you leave" Regina snapped at us. As we all let go of each other my eyes came across Peter's and for the second time that night my heart broke as he shook his head at me silently telling me to not leave him. My father smashed the bean on the ground as a portal opened up.  
"Merida come on" my mother urged me as she grabbed my hand.  
"One more thing mum" I told her as I wriggled my hand out of her grasp and she saw me look at Peter. She nodded at me and gave me a quick squeeze of my my hand, then my father, her, and Hamish all jumped through the Portal. Regina looked annoyed as Peter walked up to me and we met in the middle. We both wrapped our arms around each other and I saw Regina roll her eyes and let out an annoyed groan. When we split apart he grasped my face in his hands.  
"Peter" was all I could say as I began to once again cry. He didn't make eye contact with me as he built himself up to say something.

"Merida" he began to say. I nodded, part of me knew what he was going to say and I wanted him to. I should have known all along because I felt the same as well. He stayed silent though, for once he didn't have anything to say. I put my hands on top of his and connected our foreheads.  
"Say it" I told him and he smiled at my forwardness and wiped a tear away that was slowly falling down my cheek.  
"Merida I-"

"Sorry this is taking to long, time for you to go" Regina interrupted him as she used her magic to slowly pull me away from him. We both had death grips on each other's hands now. I knew Regina could have pulled me away with a flick of her finger but I also knew that she enjoyed watching this more.  
"Let me say goodbye please!" I pleaded as I looked at her. She shook her head at me with a malicious smile now. My hand slipped out of his and I fell into the portal.  
"PETER!"I screamed as I fell.

**What? Ok guys I really hoped you enjoyed this and I know you most likely still have questions but like always please review if you enjoyed! BTW DID ANYONE SEE HIS LAST VOW!? HOLY CRAP CAN I JUST SAY I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! Also if you guys happen to be in a sherlock mood you might wanna check out my new Sherlock fanfic I've started. And I will try and do thank you's next time but I hope you all know that I love you so be safe and eat fruit and have a magical day!**


End file.
